Homesick
by theslayer19
Summary: This is a sequel to Strange Days. After the events in Los Angeles, Buffy and the gang are sucked into another dimension. They are all sent on separate quests to retrieve a piece of a puzzle that will help them get back home.
1. Chapter 1: Far From Home

Buffy thought the spinning would never end. The feeling of having her body jerked around in an endless spiral was something she never wanted to feel again. It was like her insides were being yanked, twisted, then crushed, one by one. You could imagine her relief when she felt herself being thrown from the vortex onto the ground. The wet grass beneath her helped her feel more grounded. She was okay and thankful that the spinning and gravitational pull was gone.

The air was moist, as if it had just rained and the smell was like a freshly mowed lawn. Taking a deep breath, she could tell the difference between the air here and the air in Los Angeles. Her thoughts went to their last night. Mansion, spells, the Hellmouth, Spike. It all happened so fast it was hard for her to grasp the reality of it all. Just a week ago she was flying to Los Angeles, after hearing about Angel and Spike and some big battle. And in one week, Spike becomes human, they become a couple again, sort of. They get smacked down by the Immortal and his warlock minions ,and now here they are, on some wet grass after being in the spin cycle of a washing machine. Buffy slowly opened her eyes, preparing for bright sunlight which she could see through her closed lids. She spotted Angel, who was already on his feet arguing with Lorne.

"This is not Pylea." Lorne said.

"I'm in the sun, and I'm not burning. I don't feel a pulse. It has to be Pylea!' Angel argued..

"Trust me. The Deathwok clan would be already be gathering us up to sell us as cows to the locals, well _you_ guys as cows, anyway." Lorne said.

All eyes turned to Lorne.

Willow and Kennedy approached them. "Something about this seems strange. I think we may have been sucked into another dimension," Kennedy said.

"Please don't say it's the shrimp one. I'm so not in the mood for shrimp!" Xander joked.

"Very boring dimension, that was." Illyria sighed.

"I can imagine, like how much scampi can one human endure?" Xander smiled at the unenthused group.

Willow stretched out her arms and faced the sky. "It's weird. I know my powers are still in me, but I can't seem to get a hold on what type of place this is. I can't connect to it,"

"Yea, same here." Issa said.

Willow turned to Buffy. " Hey Buf, you okay?"

Buffy stirred, realizing her head was laying on something. She turned her gaze towards the sky to see Spike looking down at her. Her head rested on his lap as he stroked her hair. The sight of him made her feel warm and safe. They made eye contact and smiled. Buffy let him help her to her feet. He eyed her strangely when she held his hand longer than usual. He handed her the scythe she was lucky enough to have brought with her. With a shy smile, she headed towards Angel with the rest of the crowd. There they were. Angel, Lorne, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Issa, Giles, Illyria, Spike, and herself. A wave of nausea came over her when she didn't see Dawn. She recalled Gunn taking her and Andrew to the limo where it seemed safer. She never saw them get sucked in to the portal, which is a good thing, maybe. Still, she needed to know if anyone saw anything at all.

"That was messed up! That vortex deal, what the heck was that?" Faith asked.

"It was a portal to this dimension, I wager." Giles said. "The why or the how, I'm not sure of.

"Dawn, Gunn, they were in the limo, did anyone see?..." Buffy felt a wave of anxiety come over her. She realized she and Spike were the last ones to get sucked in. Turning to Spike, she can see he was already reassuring her.

"They were fine, at least from what I saw as I got... sucked in. It was like the pull of the portal had no affect on them." Spike said.

Buffy's shoulder eased and she let out a sigh. Somehow, Spike always had a way to relax her mood. It used to be their hot relationship that made her feel comforted in the past, but then it grew into something more intimate. Something more real. Unconditional. And whether it was that intimacy or just a few words to ease her, it worked. He always found the cup half full, and for Buffy who was a cup half empty kind of gal, he was the perfect contrast for her. He was a positive influence in her life. She was okay to admit that now. Especially when she would forget to live once in a while. He reminded her of what was really important. Buffy also found it interesting that he was the only man in her life that has ever had that effect on her.

"How very odd. I wonder why that is" Giles questioned.

"What about the other slayers? Did anyone see?" Faith asked.

"I saw them get sucked in as well. They're probably somewhere here in this dimension," Angel told her.

"Should we check the place out. Walk around. See what we find?" Faith asked.

Xander scanned their surroundings, nervously. "Is that such a good idea?" He approached Buffy and continued. "I mean, if we don't know where we are..."

"Well, one way to find out." Buffy asserted.

* * *

They walked slowly down a narrow dirt road. It was a beautiful place. A vast green field surrounded them, touching a waterfall that clung to the magnificent mountain range to the left. There was a certain energy here. It felt light. The sun was bright, birds sang. It was breathtaking.

"It kinda reminds me of Naboo," Xander said.

"This is definitely not home. That's for sure," Kennedy said, pointing at Angel.

Angel smiled as the sun hit his face. "Yea, this always feels amazing."

They came to a small village. People were dressed like something right out of Hobbiton. The women were happily carrying jugs of milk and water, smiling at the drifters. Various people approached them, trying to sell them things like milk, cheese, meat, ale. No one looked at them strangely. Which was strange.

Xander suggested they ask someone about this place. They didn't want to seem like outsiders, though judging by their appearances, it was unavoidable. He spotted a pleasant looking woman standing near a fruit stand.

"Giles, you're polite and British, go talk to her," Xander said, pushing Giles towards the woman.

Giles inched his way to the lovely lady, looking back at Xander, annoyed. "Hello. We are new here, and if I may, I would like to ask you some questions about where we are..,"

She smiled wide and leaned into him. "What would ya like to know?" Her voice was soft and sensual, matching her voluptuous features which were accentuated in her wench style dress.

"Well, where is _here_ exactly?" You see, we have come from a long way and..."

She looked puzzled. "Ya mean this village? This is Marno. Been here for eons," she said.

"Ah, yes. Marno. What can you tell me about it?" Giles felt a bit intrusive. He was careful not scare her by asking too many questions.

"I'm not much of a history buff. You may want to check out the innkeeper. His name is Wally. He minds the Gretho Inn up the road. That's his surname. Gretho. His family has owned the place for a long, long time," she informed him.

Giles nodded. As he turned from her she called out to him. "Hey, by the way, what's yer name?" she asked.

Giles was slightly embarrassed for not introducing himself. He smiled at her.

"Rupert. Thanks for your help...uh.."

"Layli," She grinned. "Rupert. If ya ever need anything, don't hesitate to come see me," she flirted.

Faith giggled. "Check out grandpa getting lucky."

"Ew, Faith, stop!" Buffy joked.

Buffy wondered what world were they in. She was familiar with many other dimensions, mostly from researching demons all these years. She knew some were very much like earth, yet a few things were different, little things, Anya would tell her. Like one dimension called Borthus. This one intrigued her the most because, according to Anya, it looked and felt just like Earth, except for one difference, animals could actually talk. Buffy remembered how she and Dawn giggled at the thought of hearing a dog ask their owner how their day at work was or complain about how they've had to pee for like hours but they were stuck inside the damn house all day!

She froze. _Dawn._

Buffy's stomach was in knots. It was like none of them ever got a break. Big fight, dragon, illusion spells, now dimension hopping. It was catching up to her and she can feel herself reaching that breaking point. Coming to Los Angeles was important. Finding Spike and Angel in the thick of some insane battle she still has yet to understand, was what she needed to do.

At this thought, she felt eyes on her. _Spike_. Without looking, she smiled, remembering the moment he became human again. He was laying on the couch in the hotel, eyes closed, heart beating... _heart beating_. This all must be so crazy for him. He wanted it, as he told her. Now he was human. Alive.

Buffy turned to see Spike eying her, curiously. She couldn't imagine what he must be thinking after what she put him through. For starters, when she finally had a moment to talk to him after the battle, she punched him. Then blew him off, then took care of him when he became human, made love to him, blew him off, yet again, told him she loved him, again, then became fodder for some warlock's illusion spell, which Spike saved her from. She figured he probably thinks she's a nutcase.

"Penny for your thoughts, slayer." Spike whispered to Buffy.

Without looking at him, she spoke. "I'm glad you're here with me. That's all."

Spike smiled at her and they walked on.

* * *

The Immortal rose to his feet. His driver stood next to him, eying his surroundings in bewilderment.

"Where the hell are we?" The Immortal asked.

His driver shrugged. They saw an image from across the road.

_Jean_.

The Immortal walked quickly over to him. "You fool, what did you do?" he shouted.

Jean shook his head. "Something really stupid," he confessed

"Where are we?" The Immortal shouted.

Jean Trevaud took in the scenery. They were in the middle of a field. Mountains, forests, and waterfalls surrounded them.

_How could I have been that stupid? How could I have recited the wrong spell?_ He cursed at himself. He was angry, hurt, confused. He wasn't thinking clearly. He had just found Drusilla. She was dust on the floor. He was in a fit of rage. He wasn't thinking and now The Immortal and his driver were closing in on him.

"I... I don't know. I chose the wrong spell," Jean confessed.

"Please explain to me what _spell_ you are referring to!" The Immortal demanded.

"I meant to ban the slayer and her friends to this dimension. Instead, I banished all magic here. All of those who are mystically inclined."

Jean took a few steps back. He wasn't sure if that sentence would be the last words he'd ever speak again.

The Immortal looked crazed. "Well, can you get us back?"

"I have to think. I need time. There are always ways, but I need to attune myself to the magic in this dimension. It's different in every dimension. Though, I am still a warlock here, the magic is derived from another source. One that I will need to find and tap into. It's going to take me time," he told them.

The Immortal glanced over at his driver. His driver, Sergio, nodded in agreement.

Sergio was a powerful warlock himself. He was much more experienced in the dark arts than Jean was. The Immortal found him in Rome years ago, practicing with a very powerful cult called the _Diavolo di Famiglia_. The Family of the Devil. Of course, they never really practiced Devil worship, it was just a name they choose to seem... threatening. He wasn't one to evoke his magicks unless otherwise provoked. This is why the Immortal kept him around. Although he was quite vocal about his dislike of magic, he felt it a powerful weapon against those who wished to do him harm.

Jean slipped away from them in search of some other mystical beings in hopes to find the source of the power here. He decided to start with the forest. Maybe he'd bump into a wiccan or some sort of tree hugging witch that could help him. He didn't want to be anywhere near The Immortal, anyway. Though, he heard them following him.

_Damn!_

"Monsieur?" Jean asked him.

"Signore Trevaud, do you think I am an idiot? That you'd find a way out of here and actually come back for Sergio or myself? I seriously doubt that!"

"Fine, but please don't interfere with what I need to do. You or Sergio!"

They proceeded into the thick forest.

* * *

The interior of the Inn was quaint. The counter had a bell on it, so Giles approached it. He noticed a room to the right. It looked like a small dining area. There was a long table, with bench style seating around it. A few people sat around it , laughing and talking. They didn't notice the strange group that entered. He rang the bell. Giles glanced quickly at the guests who all seemed to turn to his direction. A portly man wobbled from behind a curtain. His cheeks were plump and red. He sort of looked like a short, brown haired Santa Claus.

"Well, isn't this a treat. You all looking for a place to stay?" Wally asked them.

Giles approached him. He looked back at his large group. Buffy, Spike, Angel, Illyria, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Issa, Lorne. "Yes, please. We are new here and we were hoping..."

"Ah, I know you lot aren't from around here. I know everyone in this village. Where you from?" he asked Giles, eying the group behind him.

"Well, that's a very long story. Do you have rooms here?" Giles asked.

"Sure I do. Some of you will have to pair up." Wally told him. "Maybe you all get get situated and come down for supper. Gretta, my wife, she's cooking up a roast."

"Yes, we can do that," Giles agreed, eying everyone for their approval.

Wally escorted them to the second floor. He showed them to their rooms, unlocking the doors. He eyed Willow and Kennedy strangely when they entered a room together, hand in hand.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," Wally told them all.

He waddled down the steps. Before anyone entered their rooms, they gathered in the hallway.

"Layli said Wally could help us. We should really do our best not to stand out too much," Giles said, looking down at Buffy's scythe. "Let's all meet back downstairs in one hour for dinner, Wally's wife is cooking."

"Well I know my pair." Xander pulled Issa close to him as they walked together towards their room.

Buffy looked shyly as Spike, not entirely certain they would be sharing a room. Spike took notice of how uncomfortable she seemed so he spoke before she could. "I'll pair up with my ol pal Angel here."

As he and Angel walked towards their room Angel growled. "If you snore, I swear, I will put you outside."

Buffy giggled and followed Faith to her room. Faith smirked. "Sure, we will call it The Slayer Room."

Buffy turned back to Illyria who stood still, staring at an old painting of a horse. "We used to ride these beasts for transportation," she said.

Lorne joked. "And guessing from this Middle Earth kinda place, I'm sure they use them for that here as well.

"Illyria, come with Faith and I. Our room has three beds." Buffy suggested. Illyria approached Buffy, still staring at the horse.

"Well that leaves you and I, Watcher." Lorne said to Giles. "Two classy bachelors, sharing sleeping quarters."

"Yes, that will be fine. I wonder if they have Scotch in our room?"

"I think we are going to get along juuuust fine!" Lorne said, smiling as he wrapped his arm around Giles.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

Willow and Kennedy loved their room. It was something right out of a fairy tale. The room was small, but the windows were pretty large and arched. One big bed sat in center, covered with a down comforter and many pillows. Kennedy moved to the sink that sat under the window that gave a wonderful view of the waterfall. Kennedy smiled at the sight as she turned the knob. The water felt good as she splashed her face. "Wow, this is nice. I feel like we went back in time, or something!" Kennedy said, excitedly.

"I know, is it weird that I actually think this place is cool?" Willow asked.

"No, it's not weird, after what we have just been through. Plus, spending a few days in L.A. Well, let's just say, a new dimension sounds pretty good right about now," Kennedy joked.

Willow approached the window. She still tried to tap into the magic here and this bothered her. "I just want to know what magics are here." She turned as there was a knock at the door. Kennedy skipped and opened it. Buffy stood at the doorway.

"Hey Buf." Willow greeted.

Buffy sat on their bed and sighed. Her feet hurt from walking and she didn't want to get up again for a year. "So Wil, no magic yet?"

Willow pouted. "No. It might take me some time. I wish we knew where we were."

Another knock sounded on the door. This time Willow opened it to see Angel and Spike. Buffy lifted her head. "Angel, any ideas what happened?" Buffy asked him

"Yea, you've dimension hopped before." Spike asked him. Just then, Faith barged her way into the room, wide eyed with excitement.

"Guys, they have really,_ really_ big bath tubs here. Why aren't we, you know, bathing? I know I am not the only one who wreaks." Faith joked. Illyria followed her in, curiously staring at Faith.

Angel, ignoring her, began to speak. "I have no idea. I thought this was Pylea, Lorne's home world, but he insists..."

Because it's not. I remember...?" Illyria commented, looking confused.

Angel eyed her suspiciously. "Hm, maybe your memories, maybe Fred... I guess we'll have look around and somehow figure it all out."

Just then Xander strolled in holding a half eaten apple. He scanned the crowd and grinned. "Maybe this is a vacation. Like, from an inter-dimensional travel agent."

"Xan, any luck with Issa and her magic?" Willow asked him.

"Nah, she gave up and decided to take a bath. Have you _seen_ the bathtubs? Gigantic! Can fit at least 4 people. Not that I would bathe with 4 people..."

Buffy giggled and knew it was the perfect time to cut Xander off. "Okay, maybe we should all clean up and get ready for dinner and I don't know about you guys, but I am starved."

* * *

Buffy and Faith took turns taking a bath. It felt good to be clean. A change of clothes laid out for them on the bed.

_Interesting custom_, Buffy thought.

Faith, while brushing her hair, stared at Illyria who was eying the bed. "You do _bathe_, right?" Faith asked her.

"Faith!" Buffy scolded.

"What? I don't if old gods , you know, have to wash."

Just then, Illyria began to undress. Her body armor just disappearing before their eyes and she stood naked.

"Whoa, you can do that in the bathroom, you know." Faith said.

"But she... her magic, her powers, they work here," Buffy reminded her.

Illyria, while walking towards the bathroom, turned back to Buffy and smirked. "I am inter-dimensional already."

Buffy and Faith gave each other a look of understanding.

* * *

"When I said we could room together, it didn't mean I would have to be exposed to your half naked body!" Spike complained.

Angel walked into the bedroom from the bathroom, toweling his wet hair, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "Come on Spike, do my rippling ab muscles intimidate you?"

"In your dreams." Spike retorted.

Angel threw the towel at Spike and laughed. "And why aren't you rooming with Buffy anyway?"

Spike threw Angel's towel back at him. "We aren't exactly shacking up yet, mate."

"Well, I just figured since you two were so cozy in the hotel..."

"I have an idea, how about you butt out?" Spike jabbed.

* * *

Downstairs Giles sat with Wally in the dining area. Gretta had already brought out some bread and ale for them to start with. He welcomed the taste of the freshly baked bread and the bitter taste of the drink. Giles was impatient. He wondered why no one had met up with him yet. It had been well over an hour since they all went to their rooms.

"Where's the rest of them?" Wally asked, noticing Giles' uncomfortable glances around the room.

"I, uh... not sure. We've been through... I'm sure they're resting," Giles told him.

Wally sat down next to him with his pint of ale. He grabbed a roll from the bread basket and bit into it savagely. Smiling with his mouth full, he spoke. "So, while they're all getting their beauty rest, you want to tell me where you all came from?"

Giles pondered making something up, but in order to find out how to get back, he'd need to be straight with Wally. As ridiculous as he may sound right now.

"We... we are from another dimension," Giles removed his glasses nervously and gently rubbed the lenses with a napkin from the table.

"So, which one?" Wally asked, not at all shocked by Giles' words.

"Not sure, exactly. To us, it was just, _home_." Giles told him.

Wally slid on the bench closer to Giles. "Right, I know there are many dimensions out there. Some demon or hell dimensions, some... other types."

Giles looked on eagerly. He never quite understood dimension hopping. He assumed that there was home, then the rest were all just hell dimensions that ruled in torment and horror.

"I see, does this one have a name?" Giles asked.

"No. It's the same here. We think of it as home," Wally told him.

"So, how did you know I was from another dimension?" Giles asked him.

"I didn't until you told me. I've heard of places, like this one, but filled with horrible beasts and demons."

Giles put his glasses back. "Yes. We had those in my... home."

Wally's eyes widened. "So, you're from a hell dimension?"

"No, I don't think so," Giles stammered.

"Did you guys come here through a portal?" Wally asked him.

"Yes, we were sucked into it, and then thrown here. We have no idea why or how..."

Wally's squinted, stroking his chin. "Hm"

Faith joined Giles at the table. Gretta walked in and offered her a pint of ale. Faith's eyes lit up. Willow and Kennedy came in shortly after.

Giles was relieved they were here. He smiled at Xander and Issa as they entered the room. He wanted them all to be here when Wally gave them a history lesson of their current dwellings.

Angel walked into the room, happy to see everyone, Illyria and Lorne behind him.

Wally eyed Illyria and Lorne strangely. He knew they were not of the same dimension as the others. He shuddered when he looked at Angel. "Ya want me to begin?" He said, turning his attention back to Giles

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for Buffy and the others."

Wally smiled at him and leaned in closer. "Are you lot some sort of army?"

"I guess you can say that. Have you heard of Vampire Slayers?" Giles asked him.

"Only in folk tales," Wally said.

* * *

After putting on her strange new clothes of brown linen pants and a white loosely fitted linen shirt, Buffy left her room. Spike was closing the door to his room when she ran into him in the hallway. She smiled seeing him in a similar outfit.

"Drab. _Free_, but drab." She joked.

"A bit more sophisticated than gold ball pajamas." Spike joked, looking deeper into her eyes. "So how's the girly slumber party?"

"Did you know Illyria's powers work here? She magically removed her entire armor... thingy."

This surprised Spike. "Do I really want to know what you girls are doing in there? Actually, yes I do, I want to know." he said, smiling.

Buffy laughed, tapping his chest. The fact he was human came back to her. She had to remind herself of that on a constant basis. "Spike, I... I just wasn't sure if we should..."

"Yea, yea, I know. I get it. No rushing." He assured her.

Buffy half smiled and turned towards the stairs, Spike followed. They joined the gang in the dining area. Gretta had just put the roast on the table and everyone was making their plates. After they all settled down at the tables, Wally stood and raised his pint. "I hope you all have found the accommodations here to your liking. It's a pleasure to have guests from far away places reside here as yourselves." he announced.

They raised their cups to Wally. Wally smiled. "Let's eat."

They all dug in quickly to their meal. It was divine. Buffy ate hungrily, watching everyone else do the same. It felt good. This place they were in was so comfortable. The food was delicious. Wally and Gretta seemed really nice and welcoming. Buffy started to wonder if coming to this dimension wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Maybe later, you and I can talk more..," she told him.

He smiled at her and squeezed the hand that was on his thigh. "Of course," he assured her.

"Now, you all must have a lot of questions about where you are. I hope my knowledge can be of use to you," Wally said. "You see, eons ago, this place was covered with all these demon types. All sorts of bad creatures tormented the locals and wreaked havoc all over the cities. It was not a great place to live. Until one day, a woman fell out of the sky, kinda like yourselves."

The sounds of eating quieted.

Wally continued, "Her name was Edana and she was beautiful. She held a powerful rock that glowed green. Called it the Gem of Anu. She held it up and all the demons bowed to it."

"Gem of Anu? Is that Sumerian?" Willow asked.

"Sounds Kryptonian," Xander blurted.

Wally was surprised. "Not sure. I don't know what Sumerian or Kryptonian is, but whatever she held, it caused the demons and monsters to bow to her. It controlled them somehow."

"So, are the demons here under some sort of discipline?" Giles asked.

"Demons? Here? No. They all left, through another portal Edana created with the Gem. It seemed she was sent here to rid our world of the evil nasties that dwell upon it. We have never seen or heard from the demons again."

Wally looked hard at Angel. He felt something in him that he had never felt in any other living creature. _That was it! He wasn't living_. "You," Wally said pointing to Angel.

Angel looked up at him, surprised. He was listening to his story as he peered out the window, obviously not partaking in the feast.

"Why don't you eat like the rest of us?" Wally asked him.

Before Angel could speak, Giles stood up. "Wally, he's a vampire. he doesn't eat the same food we do.

"How could you bring him in here? He'll..."

Spike stood up and leaned over Wally, looking at him hard. "He's not going to do anything to harm you or yours."

Giles held his hand up as if to quiet Spike. "Wally, my apologies. We are not _all_ human. But you have nothing to fear. We just want to get back home. We assure you."

Giles looked at Wally with a stern expression. He realized that demons and vampires were only in tales and they did not exist here anymore. Just then they all heard screaming from outside. Wally ran to the window, Buffy and Spike following him.

Wally's face turned white. Ugly looking demons ran through the village trying to break down the doors of the houses and shops. Some looked like the same ones that came to Sunnydale shortly after learning that it was Slayer-less.

Women ran out of their homes, crying and screaming. Buffy noticed children and her heart immediately broke. Without a thought, Buffy and Spike ran outside to fight off the demon brigade. Faith and the rest followed.

"What's going on out there?" Xander asked.

Wally turned to Giles with fear in his eyes. "You. You brought this here," he spewed.

"They must have been drawn into the portal. I had no idea!" Giles shouted at him.

Wally looked back out the window. "You have to get the Gem. It's the only way," Wally told him.

"What, how?" Xander asked him.

"It's still here, except it's in four pieces. You need to get the pieces together and use it to get rid of these beasts!" Wally stepped back from the window and grabbed hold of Gretta.

"Where is it? Where can we find it?" Giles asked.

Buffy jumped and kicked one demon in the face. It's slimy mouth contorted in pain, as it's body fell to the ground. Spike took hold of him and snapped his neck. Buffy was already punching another one, when she noticed a young girl standing in the middle of the road, crying.

"Spike!" Buffy shouted at him, motioning for him to get the young girl out of harm's way.

Spike immediately noticed and ran to her. The young girl looked up at Spike with tears pouring out of her eyes. The fear he saw on her face will be forever etched in his memory.

"S'okay luv, I got you," Spike said as he lifted her from the ground. The girl stopped crying, feeling safe in Spike's arms.

"Mommy!" The girl shouted as she spotted her mother across the street looking around for her.

"Oh, Lily, thank god!" she cried.

Spike handed her over to her mother. She looked at him with extreme gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you," the woman cried.

"I'd advise you to get out of here. Go lock your door and don't come out until we say, got it?" Spike instructed. The woman nodded and ran away with her little girl.

Spike ran back to Buffy to help her out with the baddies she was beating. Buffy ducked as a demon threw a punch at her. She grabbed it's arm and bent it the wrong way. It hollered in pain.

Faith and Kennedy were working on a few demons, themselves. They already took on at least five or six. The numbers were lessening. Illyria and Angel took out the remaining demons who had already made their way inside some of the homes. Luckily no one had been hurt, yet.

Illyria grabbed a friglog and ripped it's head clearly off. "The fat man said this world was rid of such disgusting creatures. Why are they here then?" Illyria asked.

"They must have followed us through the portal," Angel said.

Angel took out the last one, and assured the family inside the house that everything will be all right now.

They joined the others. The village looked a mess, but nothing that couldn't be cleaned up in a day or two. Some of the locals still walked the streets, looking horrified.

"I guess we should head back," Angel suggested


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

"When Edana was able to clear this place of all things evil, she left as well. But before she departed, she broke the Gem into four pieces and scattered them in four areas of this world. And when I say scattered, I mean it. It would take weeks just to get one piece, let alone four."

They all sat around the table, listening to Wally who stood close to Gretta. For a jolly man, he looked spooked. His rosy cheeks became pale and his eyes were wide with anxiety.

"So, this Gem will put these demons at bay?" Faith asked.

"That, and it will also open up a portal to get you all back home. You'll be taking the demons with you, I'm afraid," Wally said.

"Not like we aren't used to it," Faith said.

"I hate to say it, but you will all have to split up in order to retrieve the pieces of the Gem. This way will be faster," Wally informed them.

Buffy stood up and walked over in between Spike and Angel. "Fine. We'll split up in small groups. Some will stay here and protect the village, make sure the demon activity is under control." Buffy said.

Wally scanned them all. "Thank you. It might be smart to have this one and that one stay here, you know, as to not stand out too much on the road. Wally said, pointing to Illyria and Lorne. "And for the rest of you, there is much to learn about the places you are about to travel to."

* * *

The journey will begin at morning. Giles would stay up to make sure everything remained calm while they all slept. He was weary of the adventure they were all about to embark. This was a strange new place and they had no idea what to expect. Wally filled them in on most of the history, but now that demons were scattered about... He took a sip of the tea Gretta had so graciously made for him. It was still early. Giles wasn't sure how long he'd last keeping watch, but he had no choice. He was to remain at the Inn and stand guard with Lorne and Illyria.

Willow, and Kennedy were to head east. It was the easiest route, mainly through thick forests and nothing too dangerous should be in their path. They were to visit the city of Bruthem, where a piece of the Gem would be protected by a high priestess. Wally informed them that she may be hard to convince of why they needed it. She was the guardian, after all. Of course, Kennedy assured them that it wouldn't be a problem.

Xander and Issa were headed west. A pretty easy route as well, according to Wally. It was straight and flat and they would be passing many towns to rest their head. They were going to find the gem piece in an old temple near a beach. Wally didn't know the exact location, knowledge like that was never revealed. But he gave them the description of the building. They were to look for a large white temple with four bells on the roof, all painted gold. He said the bells rang twice a day. Once at 6 am, then again at 6 pm.

Faith and Angel were to embark on the southern route. This path was extremely hostile. Wally told them of the village of Gustor. He warned them that although their world has been demon-less, some locals are less than welcoming, and may even become dangerous if crossed. Angel and Faith smiled at the challenge. The gem piece was located in the heart of the village. When asked where exactly, Wally chuckled. He informed them that the gem piece was embedded in the collar of a ferocious lion who belonged to a warrior. Of course Faith shrugged it off.

And lastly, Spike and Buffy were going north into the mountains. Wally said this would most likely be the worst trek of them all. He said the mountains were unforgiving and harsh. There won't be any towns or people around for miles, save for one village named Rostin. He said this would be the last place they could get food and rest before heading through the treacherous mountainside. The gem is inside an abandoned church. The church stood alone in the midst of the range, only to be left behind by the locals. It was far too dangerous to hike up there and the priests were dying left and right of either starvation or wild animals, except for one priest. He was known as the Great Protector, and he kept the gem piece close to his heart. Wally eased them with the knowledge that this old priest was kind, and should pose no problem. All they had to do was tell him the situation, and he'd be too eager to help them.

This journey that lay before them would have them gone for weeks. Giles had high hopes for their safe return and he felt confident that he could hold down the fort while they were gone. Gretta had already put together sacks of food and canteens filled with water for them. Wally urged them all to sleep well, for this may be the last night they do so. 

* * *

Buffy sat with Faith on her bed as they talked. Illyria paced the room, half listening to them. Her movement began to irritate Faith so she turned to her and threw her hands in the air.

"Blue, can you just stand still for like one minute?" Faith asked her.

Illyria's head spun to face Faith. "What would one minute of me standing still accomplish?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine, how about for one hour?"

"Illyria, why don't you sit, tell us about... your L.A. Adventures." Buffy was really just fishing for more information about what Spike was doing there and what kind of big bads they had to deal with, and how Angel reacted to everything.

Illyria sat on her bed, across from them and smirked. "When I took this vessel, I was being held by Angel and his people. After my Qwa'ha Xahn was killed, Wesley and Angel assisted with helping me live. Spike tested my abilities."

"Your what?" Buffy asked her, referring to the Qwa'ha Xahn.

Illyria , now annoyed, turned to Buffy. "What information are you are seeking?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. Never mind." Buffy realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Illyria. She was such a strange being, she couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Angel and his gang to see her like this. Still, it bothered Buffy that so much had happened in this last year that she had no idea about. She remembered hearing about Illyria from Giles, but the details were vague and to be honest, she wasn't paying much attention to it. Now, she wanted to know every detail of this past year at Wolfram and Hart.

Illyria stood and moved to the window. Her head tilted a little, then she turned back to Buffy as if she understood what it was she needed. "He talked about you all the time. He wanted to see you and Angel would argue with him about it." Illyria turned back to the scenery outside.

Buffy smiled. It _was_ what she needed to hear. 

* * *

Buffy roamed the hallway, unable to sleep. She came upon the room Spike and Angel shared and jumped when she saw the door open.

"Buffy?" Spike asked, looking behind him to a sleeping Angel.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," Buffy confessed.

Spike quietly left the room and closed the door softly. "Me neither."

"I was thinking about maybe going downstairs to sit by the fire. Watching flames sometimes makes me sleepy. Wanna join me?" Buffy said.

"Alright," Spike agreed, happily.

As he turned towards the stairs Buffy grabbed his wrist. "Wait."

Spike met her gaze. "What is it, luv?"

Buffy's cheeks flushed and her stomach was in knots. She hated these moments and usually avoided them at all cost but she couldn't now. Spike deserved an explanation as to why she didn't share a room with him.

"It's not like I didn't want to sleep in the same room, Spike. I would love it, actually. It's just... weird , you know, with everyone here and..." Buffy cringed knowing how absurd and insulting it sounded.

"I get it, Buffy. We aren't exactly couple of the year. Are we even a couple?" Spike asked, knowing already what she was going to say.

"I... don't know. I haven't thought about what to call... us. After everything in this last week, I..." , she stammered.

"Then whatever this is... what we are... will need it to flourish, I suppose. I'm in no rush, even though I _am_ part of this mortal coil now. " Spike joked.

Buffy giggled and took hold of his hand. This gave Spike a reassured feeling and they both smiled as they made their way downstairs. 

* * *

Spike and Buffy sat by the fire with Giles near them in a chair by the window. Wally had brought over a few history books for Giles to read. It wasn't the most exciting subject, but he figured it would be a good idea to learn more about where they were. Giles had already argued with them about not sleeping, and how imperative it was to get rest before they left in the morning. Buffy explained that it wouldn't matter if she were down here, or in bed. She couldn't sleep.

A few hours passed. By then Illyria, Xander, and Willow joined them by the fire. Even Gretta was up making them all hot cocoa. They sat around listening to Illyria tell stories of her glory days as the Great Old One. Giles found the subject enticing. He had to remind himself that he was actually hearing these stories from someone that was _actually_ there. Before humans took over, that is. Xander looked most intrigued, though. In his mind she was like a great super hero from some nether world, probably from some weird comic book fantasy he had.

"I am kind of excited about our trip tomorrow! I mean, this place looks so beautiful. There's probably so much to see!" Willow said.

"Yea, and maybe we'll meet up with a stranger who calls himself 'Strider' and he'll aid us, yet be torn between his destiny and..." Xander was cut off by Issa knocking him in the head.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Guys, we're going to be gone a long time. It's weird considering we have no idea where we're even going," Xander said.

"You're going on a quest to help us get back home and help Wally's world be rid of demons!" Giles said.

Xander, Buffy, and Willow chuckled at him. Giles looked around, to spot what they were laughing at. "What?" he asked.

"It's just... Wally's World... _'Wally World'_, you know, Vacation with Chevy Chase..," Xander giggled.

Giles looked lost and rolled his eyes as they starting singing the Marty Moose song.


	4. Chapter 4: The Road Ahead

All bags were packed and everyone waited outside. Gretta came out with more food wrapped for them. She had loaned them clothes, soap, toothbrushes, combs, and blankets. They all were very grateful. Wally handed them a few hand drawn maps to help them navigate. It was a pretty simple lay out. The gray pointy things were mountains, as Willow put it. The round blue circles were lakes, and Xander guessed the green and brown blotches were the forests. Easy enough. Wally also handed them coins in case they needed to purchase anything on the way.

Buffy and Spike sat together on a tree swing in the back of the Inn. They hadn't really talked much this morning. They just enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the approaching sunrise. Spike held her hand tightly as he glanced at her.

"So, here it is," he said.

Buffy cracked a smile. She thought about their night in Los Angeles, how she made love to him in his newly human body. Her heart sped up with feeling of excitement, but guilt at the same time. She didn't want to be so drawn to him. She always fought it, yet now something inside her knew it was okay to want him. To be close to him. To love him. They both looked up at Giles yelling for them. Spike stood, helping Buffy out of the swing. They followed Giles to the front of the Inn, where everyone stood, ready to go.

"Ok. So, here are your maps and some names and places some of you can seek shelter," Wally told them, handing them papers.

"According to Wally, the journey is at least five days each way. He has managed to get you rides, but most of the journey will be on foot, I'm afraid" Giles informed them.

"Foot? How much will be on foot?" Buffy asked.

"Spike and yourself will be mostly on foot, unfortunately due to the treacherous mountains. You'll have a ride at least to the bottom, then the rest is..." Giles stammered.

"Great! And what kind of ride are you talking about?" Spike asked.

Just then four carriages being pulled by horses arrived. Each had a driver, smiling politely.

"Horses? No cars?" Xander asked.

"Cars?" Wally asked.

"Look, this is the best we can do. Please don't make a big deal of it," Giles said.

Buffy hugged Giles "Thank you Giles."

"Be safe and we will see you in a less than two weeks." Giles said, optimistically.

* * *

Buffy watched behind her as their carriage pulled away. Seeing everyone departing, and Giles standing with Wally and Gretta just seemed so surreal. Buffy turned to Spike. He was staring out the other window, taking in the scenery. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and sighed. She went through their instructions in her head. The carriage was to leave them at rest stop at the foot of the mountains. They'll be there by nightfall. There, they would spend the night and make their way through the mountainside by morning. Buffy wasn't worried about the trek. She knew she and Spike could deal with whatever came their way. She thought of Dawn and hoped she wasn't scared. She hoped Dawn would know she is okay and she will see her soon. Her thoughts turned to scattered images as she drifted to sleep against Spike's shoulder.

* * *

Faith and Angel sat across from each other in the carriage. He leaned his head out the window, absorbing the sun's rays. Faith smiled at him, knowing he must be loving it.

"You're like a dog," Faith joked.

Angel pulled his head back inside, trying to focus on her with sun spots in his eyes. "Huh?"

"So, I think it's kinda cool that you're not allergic to sun here. Why is that?" Faith asked.

"Not sure really. When we got stuck in Pylea, it was the same way. Except, my vampire self was some crazy looking demon. It's not like that here. I don't get it."

"You mean, you vamped out to test it?"

"Well, yea. But I vamped out the same way I would at home. So, I have no idea why I can be out in the sun."

"Hmm. Gotta research that one, 'cept, I'm not big on books, we'll have to leave that mystery to Giles."

Angel smirked.

"I'm glad it's you and I, though. I mean, we can be a pretty cool team, right?" Faith told him.

"Yea, we are huh?" Angel agreed. "Speaking of, I haven't heard you mention Wood at all."

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine. " Faith said, half believing it.

* * *

Willow and Kennedy thanked their driver as they piled out of the carriage. Their hike would be about a mile before they'd reach the cabin. After forty minutes or so, they spotted the small cabin and luckily because the night was approaching and walking through this forest in the dark would not have been fun.

They made their way to the front door. A friend of Wally's owned the small cabin. Her name was Deirdre. She was a pleasant older woman, lived alone here in the forest. She was already preparing dinner when Willow knocked on the door.

"Well, you must be Wally's friends, come on in," she greeted. She had a fire going. Straight ahead was the kitchen table, already set up for dinner. A small living room was off to the left, where the fireplace was. It was a cozy, inviting home. They felt right at ease immediately.

"Thanks. We really appreciate you letting us stay the night," Willow told her.

She urged them to sit around the table and start on dinner. Kennedy eagerly plunged into the soup and rolls laid out before them. The food was warm and delicious. Deirdre brought out some turkey and roasted veggies.

Halfway through eating, Deidre spoke. "It's about four days to Bruthem. The city is beautiful. Lots to do there too, if you get bored, They have musical and movie theatres, concerts, plays, you name it," she told them.

"Sadly, we don't have time for that," Willow said.

"Yes, Wally told me about your mission. The Gem of Anu. Tricky thing that is."

"Tricky?" Kennedy asked.

"Wait, how did Wally..."

"Carrier pigeons. Well, Allora guards it. She's the only one who possesses powers just shy of mystical. She has become one with the earth. Very strong, she is. She had been given the duty of protecting the gem piece by the Great One himself."

Willow became edgy. She felt there was a lot more about this mission she didn't know. "Earth? This is..." Willow looked at Kennedy and saw the same expression. Confusion.

"Yes, this is Earth," Deirdre said.

"If this is Earth, then why does it feel like another dimension?" Kennedy asked.

"Because it is. It's Earth, but not _your_ Earth." Deirdre rose to fill up their cups with fresh water. "You see, there are many planes, dimensions that exist on this one planet. You are from one, and now you have been drawn into another."

Willow knew about different planes of existence. She just never thought about it being all Earth bound. Makes sense though, sort of in a strange 'only they could understand' way.

"Who is the Great One?" Willow asked.

Deidre looked around as if there could be someone listening in on them. "Hakan is his name. He is the ruler of Bruthem."

"Oh, is he... nice?" Willow asked.

"Very. He has been a great king. He is worshiped and loved by many. He is also known to be the direct descendant of the man whom Edana fell in love with."

"Wow. Romantic," Kennedy said, smiling at Willow.

"Yes, very romantic. Edana had spent nearly a year in our world, falling in love with Melik, the ruler at the time. He had lost his wife to a rare disease and was in a deep depression. Edana was brought to him, as a prisoner charged with using magic. You see, in those days magic was considered evil. There were so many monsters and demons afoot, that anything associated with them was considered a crime. After he listened to her stories of portals and The Gem Of Anu, he decided to pardon her. She swore to him that she would rid his world of such evil creatures. They spent time together in search of the gem that Edana learned would not only control the demons here, it would aid her in getting home."

"Yea, kinda why we need to get the gem back together..," Kennedy said.

Deirdre smiled at her then continued. "They fell in love. When she finally found the gem, Melik was saddened by the fact she was going to leave him. It was heartbreaking, but she had to go. To help his world and get back to hers."

Willow squeezed Kennedy's hand, looking on at Deirdre with sorrow in her eyes. She hated tragic love stories. Romeo and Juliet brought her to tears every time. She couldn't even watch the Leonardo DiCaprio movie without bawling like a baby.

"So, after a sad farewell, Edana brought all the demons back to her world, then crushing the gem, closing the portal forever. Although, as beautiful and wise as she was, she never considered that magic worked both ways. That anyone who knew how, could easily come through a portal to this dimension if the magic was strong enough. Like you folks."

"Yea, but we still don't know how or why we are here. One minute we are in...wait. Jean Trevaud," Willow said, looking at Kennedy with widened eyes.

"What about him?" Kennedy asked.

"He must have done this. Wanting to get rid of us. That bastard!" Willow cried.

Deirdre looked puzzled. She rose from her chair and grabbed a pie from the kitchen counter. She placed it in the center of the table and began slicing pieces for them.

"Has to be, right?" Willow asked, looking at Kennedy.

"Once you all get the gem pieces together, the portal will surely open again, but Hakan may be extremely weary about letting you do that." Deidre warned them.

"Why?" Kennedy asked as she took a bite of a piece of pie.

"You see, you'll be allowing demons to enter. It may be too risky for him."

"They're already here, I'm afraid," Willow told her.

Deirdre's eyes grew big. She looked around, frightened at what Willow just told her.

"You see, when we got thrown here, so were some demons. We don't know how it happened, but they came to Marno last night," Willow continued.

"My God, is everyone.."

"Fine. We got rid of them. And we have friends staying with Wally to make sure nothing else happens there," Kennedy assured her.

Deirdre stood, looking out a window in the living room. She clearly felt vulnerable. Kennedy stood and walked to her.

"Look, you'll be fine," she told her.

* * *

Later that night, Willow sat by herself on the porch, intent on getting her magic online again. She meditated for nearly two hours, feeling the energy of the world around her. It was a peaceful and calm energy. There was a lot of mystical vibrations, yet Deirdre claimed this place has been without it for so long. Willow tapped into whatever it was that crept through the air. She saw it in her mind, the millions of demons crawling over the land like hungry fiends. There weren't many humans around during this time. The demons were home here, like this was their home.

_Their home._

Then it was no more. Humans multiplied, and the monsters were gone. Life here was brighter. Peace prevailed. Yet, the mystical energy was still strong. It still lingered, naturally. Willow opened her eyes, shaking off the vision she just had. Looking around the dark, thick forest, she had a sudden fear. Demons were comfortable here. They _fit in _here. It would explain Angel's lack of burning up under the sun. But how? Why?

Willow began to read some texts Wally gave her about Edana. She was intrigued. She was sure this woman was from their own dimension. The magic and power within her seemed ancient, but familiar. The Gem of Anu sounded really familiar too as if she'd read it somewhere. She just couldn't recall. Willow thought of calling the coven then realized it was impossible. No phone, and calling would be... well, impossible. She remembered reading about inter-dimensional magic in some old dusty books Giles kept in the Magic Box. The frequencies were different in each dimension, this making the magic different in each. She knew once she attuned herself to it, she would be back to her old mojo self. She wondered how many people were sucked into this specific one, anyway. Okay, there was them, and the occasional demon gang, but who else? 

* * *

Oz walked through Gustor. The locals didn't seem to be bothered by him, although some grunted when they passed him. It was a busy town, people hustling about looking busy. He wasn't sure how he got here. He was in San Diego rehearsing for a gig, when a huge portal opened up over his studio and sucked him into it. His band members who were looking on in shock, couldn't really do anything.

Now, he knew he was not in his own dimension. He could sense it. Everything about where he was seemed old fashioned and strange. The roads were just dirt, and the people dressed like right out of Lord Of The Rings. Maybe he fell into the Middle Earth dimension. _Oh, I could be so lucky, if there even was one._

He approached what looked like a pub and entered. A few scraggly looking men sat with pints in their hands. Two fat ones were arguing in the corner at a table. The place reeked. The light from outside caused an obnoxious glow to the interior that had some of the locals cursing at him.

"Uh sorry. Can't help the sun light..," Oz apologized.

The men grunted and continued wallowing in their own self pity and ale. 

* * *

Back in Marno, Gretta was busy preparing dinner for Giles, Lorne, and Illyria. Wally was more relaxed, after nothing happening for almost twenty-four hours. He rose and picked a book from his collection off the shelf. He handed it to Giles, grinning.

"Maybe you should read this one. It's written like an old folk story, but it mentions things you may be familiar with. Demons, Vampire Slayers, Vampires, give it a whirl."

Giles thanked him as he opened up to the first page. "A Dark World" It was titled.

Lorne watched, shaking his head. He just wanted a stiff Sea Breeze, some Della Reese and maybe a good game of poker. He rose from the couch and entered the kitchen. Gretta turned to him and smiled.

"So, you got anything to drink around here?" Lorne asked her.

She turned to him and brought her eyes to the glass cabinet near the door. Lorne spotted a bottle of Vodka, sitting next to a couple of bottles of cranberry and grapefruit juice. His eyes lit up.

"I knew you were holding out on us!" he smiled. 

* * *

Xander and Issa walked through the small town where they were going to spend the night. The air was cool and the sky was bright with stars. They had felt at ease since coming to this dimension, which had them a little confused. Xander just assumed that being anywhere then where they were the last few days was inviting enough. They walked hand in hand, checking out the local shops and markets. With some money Wally gave them, Issa had bought them some fruit, which they fed to each other, erotically. Xander wanted to get her up stairs and naked.

"Can we...?" Xander smiled at her.

She nodded as they made their way to the cottage. Xander turned quickly, accidentally colliding with someone.

"Ow!" A familiar voice screeched.

Xander brushed himself off, then gasped at a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Harmony?"

Harmony appeared just as shocked as he was. She was a mess and clearly had been wandering around for hours. Her shoes were full of mud and one heel had been broken off.

"Xander, thank God," she said.

Issa looked on. "You guys know each other?" she asked them.

Xander stared at Harmony in disbelief. "Well, we went to high school together, then she was vamped," he said to Issa. "Then I heard you were working for Angel in Wolfram and Hart," he said, turning back to Harmony.

"Yea, it's gone. Angel, well..., where the hell are we?" she asked.

"It's a long story, to which I'd be more than happy to tell you, but what I can't figure out is why you're here..," Xander said.

'Well, me neither. I was staying with a friend in Venice Beach and we were getting ready for a party, when all of a sudden a huge black hole opened up and sucked me into it. Just me! Not my friend. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. That's weird though, why some of us were thrown here, but others weren't?"

They looked at each other, confused.


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile in Los Angeles

Dawn slowly exited the limo after seeing the vortex close. The grounds were a mess with debris everywhere and some articles of clothing. She couldn't get the image of her sister disappearing into that portal. Still, she felt the need to search the grounds, hoping it didn't really happen. She hoped her sister would be here, somewhere. She eyed Gunn who was making his way back to the mansion. Dawn and Andrew following wearily.

"Is that such a good idea?" Dawn asked him.

"I saw Magic Dude and Armani get sucked into the portal so my guess, this place is empty. I say we look around for clues." Gunn said, referring to Jean and the Immortal.

"Dawn's right, is this such a good idea?" Andrew whined.

Gunn turned back at them and extended his hand outwards. "Why don't you two wait here, I'll be right back."

Andrew and Dawn agreed and they both leaned against the limo, watching Gunn disappear into the mansion.

"I wouldn't go in there, too much weird magic stuff." Dawn whined.

"Totally, girlfriend." Andrew said, awkwardly.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I just hope Buffy is okay."

Inside, Gunn searched each room, seeing nothing of importance. He came upon the room where Angel must have had his fight, there was still blood on the tiles and a broken sword. He walked over some rubble into a darker room with broken glass on the floor. He spotted a book lying on the ground, open. He reached for it and shrugged at the words he didn't understand. He figured it might be useful, so he held onto it as he searched the other room. The entire place seemed really dark and it appeared that every turn led to the same room. He knew that was just how it was designed, to confuse the hell of him and make him to feel like he had been going in circles. He figured this was Jean's intent in the first place. Gunn made his way back to the limo. There, Dawn and Andrew were arguing.

"The idea of I-spy is to choose something you actually see. You can't use 'portal' cus it's not even there anymore!" Andrew whined.

"Ugh, whatever." Dawn smiled at Gunn. "Yay, Gunn. Thank God you came back."

Gunn handed Dawn the book. "I found this. I don't understand anything in it, but..."

Andrew intercepted the book and opened it, eyes widening. "This is a spell book. In Latin"

Gunn and Dawn shrugged it off. Dawn entered the limo and Andrew bent over and peered at her through the open door. "Here, this one, the page is dog eared and it's a spell for banishing magic." Andrew informed them.

"Hm" Dawn and Gunn said in unison.

Gunn drove them back to the hotel, in hopes it will still in one piece and others would be there. As he neared it, he saw people walking around, calm and normal. It was a good sign to him, so he sank back a little in the driver's seat, more relaxed. They reached the front and before he even came to a full stop, Dawn was opening the car door.

She ran inside, first. The hotel was still empty, but the electricity was still on. She searched for any sign of life, but it was really quiet inside and definitely deserted. Dawn insisted on checking their rooms. After searching each one and finding nothing, she became even more discouraged. She exited the elevator with a heavier heart than before.

"No one is here. They're all gone." Dawn whined.

Gunn made his way over to the concierge. Realizing he didn't have anyone's phone numbers, he turned to Dawn.

"Hey, do you have Robin's number?"

Dawn searched for her cell phone and sighed when she saw that it was dead. "ugh, do you have a charger?"

"216-555-0413" Andrew blurted. He saw the look of surprise on Gunn and Dawn's face. "What? I had to memorize all the watchers and trainers phone numbers. Giles made me..."

* * *

The sound of Robin's phone jolted him out of his shock at seeing Vi and Rona get sucked into some portal thing. They had just returned from their trip to Los Angeles and all three figured some nice relaxation time was in need. Why would he assume that could ever happen in their life? His first thought was to call Faith but he was in a state of confusion. After he searched the entire property for anything voodoo, cursey looking, he found himself sitting on his couch, lost in thought. That is, until his phone ringing just now. In a dazed state, he answered it. "Wood."

"Robin, it's Gunn. I am here a the hotel with Dawn and Andrew..."

"Oh, good you guys didn't get sucked into it either." Robin replied.

"Yea, so there too?" Gunn asked him.

"Vi and Rona, sucked into it. Is Faith?"

"Pretty much our gang here got sucked into it as well, except for myself, Dawn, and Andrew."

"Do you know what it was?"

"No, but I am beginning to smell a rat." Gunn eyed the book Andrew held. He motioned for him to hand it over. "I found a book in the mansion of Jean Trevaud. He did some mojo on Spike..."

"Jean who? What happened?"

"Long story, the Immortal..."

"That guy from Italy?" Robin interrupted.

"Yea, like I said, long story. Anyway, this book, belonged to Jean, I think. Andrew said there was a spell in it, to banish magic. Do you think it may have something to do with it?" Gunn asked Robin.

Dawn let out a growl. "Guys, I'm not getting a response from the coven in England. Nothing," she said, sitting in front of the laptop.

"It may be connected. I don't know much about magic, so we may have to look into it further." Robin told him. "I am going to book a flight to L.A., I think we should group up, you know, just in case..."

"Good idea" Gunn replied.

Andrew hopped behind Dawn to read over her shoulder. She gave a annoyed shrug without looking up from the computer. "What, Andrew?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering whatcha doin," he told her.

"Trying to get a hold of anyone out there. To see... It's weird, like everyone just disappeared. Except us."

Gunn approached them and stood above Dawn with a look of worry. "It happened in Cleveland, as well. Gunn said Vi and Rona were... pulled in, but not him."

This made them all eye each other. Dawn spotted Lorne's car outside. She shivered. It had to be some sort of spell but the book wasn't helping as much as they thought it could.

Andrew broke the short moment of silence. "Here, in the spell, it says something about banishing all magic and magically inclined... that might explain..."

Dawn closed the laptop. "So, anyone with some sort of magic inside them would be banished?"

"I guess." Andrew answered her, still unsure if that was indeed what the spell did.

"But I saw Xander go in. He isn't..." Dawn said.

"And you're a key, why didn't..." Andrew asked.

"_Was_ a key. After... I am just a normal girl now, Andrew." Dawn reminded him.

Gunn stepped in between them. "Okay, so none of us are mojo peeps. I can't figure out why Xander went in, unless he was just too close to it..."

Dawn flailed her arms. "He was hanging onto Issa. He's super strong. He must have been accidentally sucked in!" Dawn interrupted.

"But I can summon demons, and read Latin, why wasn't I?" Andrew whined, now wondering why he was left out.

"Really, Andrew? You want to be in there? And besides, doing magic isn't really the same as _being_ magic, you know?" Dawn told him. " I just wonder what kind of place they got pulled into. I hope it's not a bad hell dimension."

"Or that shrimp one. Booooooring." Andrew looked at Gunn and Dawn who were eyeing him with raised brows. "Or so I heard..."


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Gift

Spike and Buffy reached a small village where they'd rest for the night. The driver of the carriage let them know he'd be waiting for them at dawn and to be ready. He would take them ten more miles up the mountainside, then the rest was up to them. The village was tiny. There were a few shops and pubs, but not much more than that. Even the Inn they were going to stay was pretty small. After settling in, they decided to hit one of the pubs. They deserved it. Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy as they reached a pub called Fardy's. Of course, after chuckling at the name Buffy looked up at him, cracking a smile.

"What?" she asked him.

"Do you remember the last time you and I shared a drink?" Spike asked her.

"Huh?"

"I recall the night ending with your insides in the toilet?"

"Ugh. Well, Italy has raised my tolerance, I mean, they give you wine with your eggs for breakfast!"

He smiled at her as they entered the pub. It was filled with the ickiest of ickies. The men in here looked more like the demons they just fought in L.A., rather than the humans that they actually were. Something about this scene felt really wrong. It was as if these guys had no idea how grotesque they looked as they drank themselves into a stupor.

Buffy's lip curled as she looked at around, inhaling the pungent aroma of body odor and urine. "Spike, can we.."

"Not quick enough," he said as he grabbed her arm and walked back outside with her.

"That place was just too... ugh!" Buffy said.

"Got that right. Even Willy's had more appeal," Spike joked.

They laughed as they walked the main street of the village. The night was here and the sky was beautiful. There were billions of stars twinkling above them. People went around, some tending to his or her cart selling various goods, blankets, etc. Spike passed by one cart selling flowers. Buffy didn't notice him give the woman a few of Wally's coins in exchange for a beautiful red rose. Buffy kept on, noticing Spike wasn't walking beside her. She turned around to see Spike running up to her with his hand behind his back. She was curious what he hid from her.

"Spike, what do you have?" she asked, smiling.

He pulled the rose from behind his back and handed it to her. "Well, I figured, this is kind of our first date... date."

"Oh, um... " Buffy stammered.

Spike had a huge smile on his face. "It's okay, luv. I didn't mean to make you..."

"No. I mean, Yea, it's a date." Buffy said, smiling and then lifted the rose to smell it.

She grabbed hold of his hand and that shocked him. He looked down at their joined hands then back at her. It was all a bit confusing to him at how easy it was for them to act like a couple. Spike wasn't even sure they were a couple. He was never really sure about anything when it came to their relationship. He just figured he would let her drive. He was just happy to be with her. Spending that year without her was pure torture.

They walked hand in hand to the edge of the village. Music could be heard from a distance. Spike narrowed his eyes and spotted what looked like a bonfire and people dancing about. As they got closer, they could see a pretty big crowd gathered in the backyard of a small cottage. Men, women and children having a good time. The men were holding up pints and toasting to friendship, good weather, and whatever else they were happy about. Small children were chasing each other around the grounds, laughing. A small boy and girl ran to Spike and Buffy and grabbed their hands, pulling them to the party. Spike protested, looking ahead to see a woman motioning for the children. He recognized her. She was the mother of the young girl he saved last night. He just assumed she lived in Marno.

"Come come, children." She smiled and looked up at Spike. Her eyes grew wide. "You. You were... from last night... you saved..," she stammered.

Spike smiled at her. "S' nothin' really," he said modestly.

"Nothing? I think not. By the way, my name is Kinara." She held her hand out to him.

"The name's Spike and this is Buffy," he said, shaking her hand, and then motioning for Buffy to step up.

Buffy had been talking to the little girl about the party. It was her birthday and she was so excited to have all her friends and family here. She heard Spike say her name and looked up at him and this... attractive brunette obviously a bit smitten with Spike. She rose and joined them, holding out her hand. The woman shook it, looking a bit strangely at Buffy.

"Buffy and Spike. Those are unusual names. You are not from around here, are you?" Kinara asked.

"You have no idea," Spike smiled at her.

"So, is she your daughter?" Buffy asked her, turning her gaze onto the young girl.

"Yes, and thanks to... Spike here, she's safe and sound," Kinara said, smiling at Spike.

Buffy leaned in, taken a little by surprise at the obvious flirting this woman was doing.

"And the Mister?" Buffy asked her, feeling the vibe shift.

Spike glanced at Buffy, a little shocked at her jealousy but it made him smile, none the less.

Kinara looked back at her daughter. Just then a big group of people came out, yelling for Kinara to come back to the party. Kinara looked back at Buffy and Spike, almost relieved she didn't have to answer that question.

"Please join us, there's a lot of food and plenty of ale to go around," Kinara offered.

"We can't, we shouldn't..," Buffy protested, looking up at Spike.

"Please, I insist. It's the least I could do..," Kinara smiled again at Spike, leaving Buffy with a bitter taste in her mouth.

They accepted the invitation. The yard was full of life. People danced around a fire, singing. A few men played their harmonicas and guitars. Kinara brought them plates of chicken and potatoes, fruit, and bread. Spike and Buffy ate hungrily, hardly even speaking as they chomped the food down hastily. Kinara looked at them surprised. Spike smiled at her, realizing he must look like a pig.

The night went on with more singing and dancing. Spike and Buffy sat near the bonfire, soaking in the heat. Buffy looked down at the rose he gave her and smiled. She knew he had been a born romantic, but she rarely ever got to see it or hadn't seen it in a while. She felt him staring at her, so she smiled bigger. A man swayed up to them and pulled Buffy to her feet for a dance. Buffy looked down at Spike in shock, but noticed he just smiled. The man swept Buffy up and swung her around. Buffy starting laughing at her lack of coordination, but quickly picked up the tempo and danced with him. She glanced back over at Spike as she brought the rose back up to her nose.

Spike watched Buffy dance around which sent his heart soaring. She looked so happy and she was actually having fun. That was so important to him. He knew Buffy could be an 'all work no play' type of gal, and he still blames Giles for that to this day. Just seeing her let go and enjoy herself, even if they were stuck in some dimension and the only way back was to retrieve pieces of a gem. It was kind of humorous, their lives that is. If it wasn't one thing, it was another... always.

Spike saw a shadow close in next to him. _Kinara_. She smiled down at him. She sat, after he motioned for her to. _Very polite dimension_, he thought.

"Is she your wife?" Kinara asked him.

Spike smiled as he looked down at the dirt. "No, not my wife."

Kinara's smile grew wider and she even inched closer to him.

_Uh oh. _Spike looked at her sternly. "She's the love of my life."

Her expression changed. Spike felt awkward, but there was no way he was going to lead this woman on.

"I see. So, any hopes of marriage?" Kinara asked him.

_Marriage?_ He hadn't even thought that far ahead. He had only just reconciled with Buffy five days ago. Although they had been through hell and back these past few days, he knew their love was stronger than anything he had ever known, and it was clear they never wanted to apart from each other again. Still, marriage?

He would love it.

"I, uh... we just recently... it's complicated," he told her.

Kinara smiled at him, leaning her head. "Love _is_ very complicated, but Spike, living without the one you love is even more so."

Spike looked up at her in shock. Here he thought she was coming on to him. He rarely spoke to anyone about his feelings for Buffy. Angel wouldn't hear any of it, and he didn't really have any friends. Talking to Kinara, even though he just met her, made it more real in his head. His expectations of their future together wasn't very high. Spike never really thought that far ahead, especially when it came to Buffy. Their lives were very unpredictable. Spike wasn't even sure what she felt. He knew Buffy cared about him, loved him, wanted him, but he didn't know much more, if she even thought about tomorrow or the next day, or the day after that. He didn't know what was going to happen or what she would _want_ to happen, and not knowing this kind of gave him a sense of insecurity. Deep inside, he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she felt the same, if she wanted more tomorrows with him.

"I know women, seeing as I am one and I know love. I can see something inside the both of you that is extremely rare and sacred. You are soul mates," she told him.

_Soul mates_. Spike never really considered the term seriously until he met Buffy. That sudden drive to be with her. That pull. He knew he felt it way before she did, he wondered if she thought of him as her soul mate.

"You think?" he asked her.

She reached for his hand and slipped a small pouch into it. Spike looked down, confused. She rested her hands on his hand and closed his fist to secure the pouch.

"Open it later. It's a gift from me for saving my Lily. You are a true hero and so is Buffy. Give this to her when you're ready, when the time is right," she said. "Oh and another thing, try not to let her drink too much." Kinara rose and walked back over to the food buffet.

Spike cocked his head, looking at her. _What was she? A witch? Seer?_

"Sure thing," he said softly, still wanting to find out what in the bleeding hell she was talking about. He wondered what it was she gave him. He'd have to check it out later. For now, he slipped it into his jean pocket.

Buffy came back, exhausted from the dance-a-thon she had with this strikingly handsome stranger. Spike stood, taking her hand. Buffy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Kinara smiled at them from across the room.

"So, did she steal you away from me?" Buffy joked

Spike pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her lips. The music slowed down to an easy tempo. Someone had brought out a violin and played a sweet melody. Spike swung Buffy into a dip, kissing her throat.

"Care for a dance, Milady?" he asked.

They danced together slowly, Buffy grabbed hold of his hands and raised them up to her chest. Spike watched her eyes change color as the light of the fire bounced off of them. He wanted to stare in those eyes forever.

She brought his hands up to her lips and kissed his fingers. Spike was easily aroused by her touch, especially when her lips were involved. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them, but no one seemed to take interest. She brought his hands around to her waist and rested them there as she leaned in and pressed her body to his. She lay her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. Becoming lost in the moment, Spike held her tight, swaying to the music. He forgot where they were. He wanted to tell her about his conversation with Kinara, but the words just couldn't find their way to his lips. He wanted to ask Buffy what she wanted, what she saw for them, but he just remained silent and became lost in the moment.

Buffy had to admit seeing Spike talking to Kinara gave her a twinge of jealousy, but nothing to make a deal about. She loved being in his arms, dancing slowly in some far away place with people she didn't even know. It was comforting to her but she knew it would have been a lot different if her friends were around. She didn't like the fact that she wouldn't feel completely comfortable being this close to Spike with them around. She didn't like hiding her emotions or her feelings from them, but sometimes they didn't understand her. It's not that they don't like Spike, because they do, at least _now_ they do. It's not even the fact that they know their torrid history. Buffy came to the conclusion that most of her relationships were doomed before they even started. Her friends knew it too, so maybe, if she kept this thing with Spike a little more private, then it wouldn't be so open for criticism. She wouldn't have to assume it will burn out or extinguish too soon. She didn't have to suffer the looks of _'Are you sure about this, Buffy'_ from Willow and Xander. For once, Buffy just wanted to feel. She wanted to go with the flow and see what happens. She didn't want to make promises or demands. She just wanted to lose herself into the purity of her feelings for Spike. She spent far too long analyzing her heart, it didn't do anything but turn her into a cold, scared schoolgirl. Something changed that last year in Sunnydale. In her. In him. In them. After seeing him sacrifice himself in the Hellmouth, she realized that holding anything in, when it came to matters of the heart was not going to be an option anymore.

After an hour of listening to the men tell their wild stories of manly hunting trips and sea hags, Buffy thought it was time to go. She was beat, but happy to be tired from having a good time. Finally.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I think we should head back," Buffy told Kinara. They each got a hug from her, then they turned to leave.

Spike and Buffy entered the warmth and coziness of their room. Buffy complained about being all sticky and sweaty and needed a shower. She placed the rose in a cup of water next to the bed then headed to the bathroom. She wanted to talk to Spike about their creepy experience in the mansion, but no time seemed to be the right one. She didn't want to bring him down, or herself for that matter. She knew that one day they will need to share what each other had gone through. She loved this time with him, now. It was strange and new, but familiar at the same time. She knew him well. He knew her well, better than she knew herself. When he came back with a soul, it was the most heart wrenching moment Buffy could recall with him. What he did, for her, still amazed her. His soul cried out to her every night from that basement. And every night she would check up on him, being there if he needed anything, falling in love with the man who fought against the demon that dwell inside of him. There was a time, when she thought he may have even been her soul mate.

_"Soul mate"_ Spike said to himself as he slipped off his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled his jeans back up from the floor and pulled out the little pouch Kinara had given him. He opened it, seeing something sparkle inside. His eyes widened at the brightness of a diamond and emerald. It was a ring. It was beautiful.

_A ring? __"Give this to her when you're ready, when the time is right." _

It's an engagement ring. The thought blew him away but not as blown away at the thought of proposing to Buffy. It was all just too unreal. He thought of Lorne telling him that he saw Buffy and himself, happy with their baby...

_Why are my wildest dreams coming true?_

He lay down on the bed holding the ring up to the light. The way it sparkled looked magical. It caught the light and bounced off rainbows. It was a single diamond surrounded by two small emeralds.

_Beautiful, _he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Us and Them

Faith stepped out of the shower, just in time for Angel to catch the sight. He stood holding a tray of food he had gotten from the owners of the bed and breakfast where they were staying. He had figured she must be hungry and he'd bring her...

"It's okay fang boy. I've been naked in front of way scarier people than you. Prison, remember?" Faith teased.

"I'm sorry," Angel said, turning from Faith's naked and extremely hot, dripping wet body. He placed the food on the table and walked to the door.

"Stay Angel," Faith said as she threw on a robe from the bathroom. She walked over to the food and picked out the strawberries. She brought one to her mouth, closing her eyes as her lips encircled the tip. Angel watched, and found himself extremely aroused. Why did slayers do that to him?

"Uh, I should get some rest," he told her.

He turned to leave but was stopped by Faith grabbing hold of his arm.

"Look, it's just us right now. And to tell you the truth, I'm still wigged about being here. I really don't want to be alone, Angel," Faith confessed.

Angel was relieved. He didn't want to be alone either. He was _wigged_ out as well. He felt really comfortable in this dimension, yet just knowing that made him question it.

"Come on, eat. Wait, you need blood, huh?" Faith asked.

"I got some already. Luckily the lady in the kitchen keeps tons of it in the refrigerator. She says she uses it to cook."

Faith looked down at her plate of food and crinkled her nose. "I'll stick to the fruit." She smiled at him as she popped another strawberry in her mouth.

Just then they heard a scream from outside. Faith and Angel ran to the window, spotting a young woman running through the street, flailing her hands over her head. Three vampires ran through the street, hollering at the locals. One had a Mohawk and dressed like something out of Mad Max. The other had a hippy type look with long hair and a tied died t-shirt with a purple peace sign on the front, and the third was in a business suit. Faith turned to Angel and they nodded to each other.

"Angel, I'll change and meet you down there. I really don't want to be giving these guys a free show," Faith said.

Angel agreed and quickly busted through the door. He noticed that the locals were running about, in confusion and fear. Angel spotted the three fiends chasing a woman and her son. "Hey, why don't you guys come over here and pick on someone your own size, or... okay I'm much bigger than you but come on, a helpless woman and son!" Angel teased.

The vamps turned to him, confused. The hippy one lifted his nose to the sky and sniffed the air.

"You're not human. What are you?"

"Someone who's about to end your little 'paint the town red' excursion."

Angel lunged at the vamps, causing all three of them to fall to the ground. Business suit vamp rose quickly, looking at Angel in disbelief. "You're Angelus. I've heard of you," he said, star struck.

The other two got to their feet with wide eyes. "How did you get here?" Mad Max asked him.

"I guess the same way you three did," Angel told them.

The three looked at each other and shrugged. They lunged at Angel. Hippy and Mad Max grabbed each of Angel's arms, holding him tightly. Business Suit approached slowly, licking his lips.

"What are you going to do, budget me to death?" Angel teased.

Just as Business Suit leaned in to bite Angel, he turned to dust all over Angel's clothes. As the dust cleared Faith stood holding a stake, smirking at Angel.

The vamps looked at her in fear. Angel swung his arms together, colliding the vamps. They fell back, dazed.

"Thought they had ya there for a second," Faith smirked.

Angel leaned over Hippy and picked him off the ground. "Yea, I was loosening them up for you," Angel told Faith.

Mad Max rose and tried to run. Faith threw her stake at him, dusting him from behind. Hippy looked down at Angel in fear, knowing his time was up. He glanced over at Faith. "And the slayer is here too?"

Angel threw him a few feet, landing the vamp in the middle of the street. Faith walked slowly up to him and raised her stake. Hippy rose to his feet and swung at her. Faith just laughed.

"Never much on the 'Give Peace A Chance' motto," she teased as she plunged her stake into his chest. She brushed the dust off her pants, smiling at Angel. The two of them looked around at the locals, who were watching the whole scene. One man stepped up and pointed at Faith and Angel.

"They must be the ones Edana spoke of. They are our saviors," the man said. The crowd roared and clapped. Faith and Angel looked at each other, eyes widening.

"Saviors?" Angel asked. 

* * *

Lorne sat a top the counter, now holding a mixed drink. He smiled at Gretta. "So, they tell me that it's either Mel Gibson or no one, and I'm all, 'look Mel is busy making his Jesus movie.' but they're like, 'We don't care, Kurt Russell just won't do, it has to be Mel' And let me tell you, trying to get Mel to perform a baptism of a Gnarkloth Demon baby is a lot harder than it sounds."

Illyria entered the kitchen, sighing from boredom. Lorne immediately mixed her a drink and handed it to her. "Here sweet blue, one sip of this and that bored to hell-God look will change."

She smelled it and crinkled her nose. "This is what you drink?"

"Trust me gorgeous, you will never be the same after one of these."

Illyria shrugged her shoulders then lifted the drink, swallowing it in one gulp. Lorne and Gretta looked on in shock, then at each other.

"Wow, Um, wow" Lorne said, smiling.

Illyria burped and a smile came over her face. "I didn't hate that. I will have another," she said followed by a hiccup.

It wasn't long before all three were completely smashed. Illyria sang to them her old songs from her home world. "And this one is called Vahla ha'nesh will burn your soul, starting with your eyeballs"

Lorne yelled out from the kitchen. "Come on Giles, I don't think you are going to want to miss this one!"

Giles sat in the living room ignoring the drunken party that was going on the kitchen. "Yes, em, maybe later then." He enjoyed reading the book Wally had given him. He chuckled at the silly stories of witches and vampires. He turned to the next chapter and his eyes widened as he read it aloud. "The Chosen One."

* * *

"Okay, so what's this Gem of Nanu anyway?" Harmony asked.

"Anu, and it's some mystical thing that can get us all back home, except it's in four pieces and we've all split up to get each piece," Xander told her.

"Interesting. So, how come I can be out in the sun?", she asked, obviously not caring about what Xander said.

Xander shrugged.

"We're not sure. It's the same for Angel," Issa said.

"What? Angel? He's here too?" Harmony asked.

"Yup." Xander looked at her annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to go into the whole past few days with her. "And Spike, Buffy, Faith, all the people that would love to see you dead."

"So, everyone is here? In this dimension? Wow, Angel and Spike survived the Senior Partner's apocalypse?" Harmony paced back and forth, as if trying to figure it all out. Of course, she wasn't. She just couldn't stand still.

"Long story, Harm. It wasn't exactly... look never mind. Issa and I have work to do," he said, turning from her.

Issa looked at him, "Xander, we can't just leave her here."

"Oh yes we can. This is Harmony. She is a wicked, evil creature."

Issa looked back at Harmony who was hopping around grabbing her broken heel, almost falling over and cursing at herself. "Damn shoe!" she whined.

"Yea, she seems way to evil for us to handle," Issa said sarcastically.

Xander was defeated and threw his arms up in the air. "Fine. Harmony, come on. But I swear, if you try to bite me or Issa, I'll stake you so hard, you'll be... dust," he said.

Harmony cracked a smile. "Ooo. Is that the best you could do?"

Xander looked at Issa, hoping she'd change her mind.

"Come on you two. Let's get back to our motel and we'll discuss tomorrow's game plan, okay?" Issa said.

"Fine!" Harmony and Xander said in unison. 

* * *

Jean, Sergio and The Immortal had barely rested from yesterday's trek. The Immortal was insisting they keep walking until they found somewhere decent to rest. It was night now, and Jean was barely hanging on from the exhaustion.

"Please, I need rest!" Jean pleaded.

The Immortal didn't even look at him. He kept on, Sergio close behind him. Up ahead, The Immortal spotted smoke coming from a chimney. He stopped in his tracks, holding out his arm to hold Sergio and Jean back. He peered ahead, seeing the blurry outline of a cottage. He could make out a flickering light coming from a window.

"Wait."

He walked alone as Jean and Sergio watched. He crept closer to the cottage, enough to see a red headed girl sitting on the back porch. He was shocked seeing it was Willow here in the middle of the forest. He turned back to Sergio and nodded. Jean followed him to The Immortal and turned his gaze to the cottage. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar person sitting, legs crossed, eyes closed.

"We wait here. I want to see what she is up to before we barge in, capeish?" The Immortal told them.

"But!" Jean cut in.

"Silenzio!" The Immortal whispered, loudly.

Jean stepped back, angry.

"I want to see what this little witch is up to." The Immortal sneered.

* * *

It was morning and Willow wanted to get back in the road as soon as possible. Willow and Kennedy thanked Deirdre for her hospitality and hit the trails again. Wally had mentioned that a few miles east they'd find Jocko. He'd have a carriage ready and he'd take them to the next town. The sun was rising, and the forest seemed to explode with life. Kennedy looked overhead at the pretty and exotic birds flying around. Willow walked close to Kennedy and grabbed her arm, leaning into her.

"I think Jean and The Immortal must have something to do with this. If it's true, then it means that a spell was used. I can find out what spell it was, but I need to do more focusing," Willow told her

"That must be one powerful spell," Kennedy said

Willow nodded, then felt a strange vibration behind her. She turned to see what was causing it, only to find nothing but trees and leaves. Kennedy looked at her curiously.

"What is it Wil?" she asked her.

"I... I don't know." Willow said turning to her. "It just felt like someone was watching us.."

Kennedy looked around, only finding the same as Willow. Willow wrinkled her eyebrows, then turned to Kennedy. "Let's keep moving."

The Immortal waited until Willow and her friends were out of sight. He casually walked up to the front door of the cabin, motioning for Sergio and Jean to stay back. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sign of life. He stood for nearly two minutes, then smiled. The sound of rushing water could be heard through the door. He sighed. The Immortal leaned back and kicked the door down, causing the nearby birds to flutter about. Sergio and Jean looked at each other and shrugged.

The Immortal looked around the kitchen, noticing the faucet still running. He called for Sergio to come in and help him look around the house. After searching every nook and cranny, The Immortal was pissed.

"She is gone. She knew we were here!" he shouted.

_Minutes earlier_

Inside Deirdre had been washing the dishes when she heard something approach the front door. She turned, seeing a shadow appear under the crack between the door and the floor. Her heart raced. She was sure Willow and her buddies should have been long gone. She had to think quickly. After Willow telling her that demons and monsters were back, she knew her life was probably in danger and this snooper must not be here for a friendly visit.

She turned the faucet on full blast to mask her movements. She tiptoed through the kitchen to the bedroom. Deirdre quietly opened the back door and slipped out, undetected.

Deirdre ran through the forest at top speed, waving branches and leaves out of her way. She was sweating and her heart thumped strong and loud, she felt it through her entire body. There was nowhere she was headed in particular, but she made sure she was as far away from her cottage as possible. She looked back, happy to see no one was following her. As she turned she slammed into something causing her to fall to the ground.

The sun was too bright, causing her to wince at the figure that stood above her. All she saw was a silhouette, until a gust of wind blew some branches to block the sun. She felt her heart drop as she saw the image of a huge monster looking down at her. He had floppy ears and his skin was a wrinkled mess.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Clem said after screeching too and now as scared as Deirdre was. 

* * *

Faith and Angel stood outside waiting for their carriage to take them further northeast. A few women had come to bid them safe journey, handing them cakes, biscuits, fruit. The entire town seemed to come out to say goodbye. Faith yawned, smiling at them. She was tired from the party they threw for herself and Angel last night for saving their lives. Angel kept insisting it wasn't necessary, but it was pointless. To this town, Faith and Angel were saviors who had come to rid the world of evil, as told by the old prophecies written by Edana. Who could tell them otherwise? For all Faith and Angel knew, maybe they were meant to come here and do just that. Help.

The carriage approached. The driver helped Faith and Angel with their belongings and led them up to the seats. Angel waved to the locals and they were quickly on their way. Faith turned to Angel. He hadn't really talked since last night. She saw something was bothering him. Not like he wasn't usually broody. He just seemed _broodier._

"Hey Angel. What's on your mind?" she asked him.

He stared out the window, taking in the scenery. When he didn't answer Faith, she nudged him.

"Ow," he complained.

"Oh, come on. I know that didn't hurt."

"Well, okay it didn't but, what's up?"

"You were looking more miserable than usual, so I figured you can tell me what you're so glum about," she told him.

"I'm not glum or more miserable than, nothing." He looked away.

"Angel. It's me. Faith. I was trapped inside your head once, remember? I saw you play Barry Manilow on the jukebox! Can't get any more intimate than that!"

Angel snapped. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It's just, I'm happy for Spike. I really am. Him and I... well, we have a history. I still can't help feeling a little..."

"Sorry for yourself?" Faith interrupted.

Angel's face turned to frustration. "No. He was always different than the rest of us... vampires. He had a certain humanity that the rest of us didn't have, without a soul, anyway. I hated him for that. I used to tease him and give him a hard time for it. I know what I was feeling was... jealousy. I feel that way, sort of now." Angel looked back out the window, a little embarrassed for sharing so much.

"Woahhh, hold up, you said it yourself that you didn't want this humanity thing. Was that a cover?" she asked him.

"I was human again, once. I lived an entire day like that but I didn't have strength, I was helpless. So I gave it up, so I can still help people. Now, with Spike, he fulfills the Shanshu and still has his strength. I don't get it," Angel admitted to her.

Faith placed her hand on his knee which caused him to meet her gaze.

"You wouldn't have signed it away knowing that, huh?" Faith asked him.

"I don't know. I did it to prove a point. I didn't think that any of us would be making it out alive, let alone, _alive."_

"I'm sorry Angel."

"It's not just that. When I was fighting The Immortal, he said something to me that hit me right in the chest. He said that I must hate the fact that Spike is giving Buffy everything I couldn't. He was right."

"Look, you and B had a great love together but it didn't work out. Not every relationship is meant to be forever. But you taught each other things and moved on. You fell for Cordy and don't think I didn't hear about that, and B fell for Spike. It's just how the story goes."

"Yea, I know. I am happy for them. I really am," Angel said.

"I know. Let me ask you something. If the roles were reversed and it was you who Shanshued would you want Buffy back?"

Angel had to think. He knew this answer would never come easy to him. He had thought about it dozens of times and was always coming back to the same conclusion...

"I don't know."

"Could you give your heart to her, fully?"

"I don't think so. Not now. With Cordy and I don't think I could."

Angel admitted this for the first time to anyone and himself. He was still in love with Cordelia. Even though he had feelings for Nina his heart still belonged to one girl. And she was dead. Gone. But his love was alive. Still for her.

"Can we talk about something else, now?" Angel asked.

Faith smiled at him. She knew he had just opened up more than he wanted to, so she wouldn't press him any further. At least she got him to talk. That's never a bad thing. 

* * *

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Lorne asked Illyria.

They sat in the inn's living room insanely hung over. Deidre was nice enough to make them breakfast and tea to ease their queasy stomachs.

"Do you miss this shell?" she asked him.

Lorne sighed "_Fred_ was not a shell. And yes. I miss her so much it, it hurts. More than this _I had too many vodka tonics headache_, even."

Illyria tilter her head and focused on Lorne's bloodshot eyes.

"I did not choose this body. I am sorry for your loss," she said.

Lorne's eyes widened in shock. _What did she just say? She was sorry?_ Now he thought he had heard everything.

"Uh, it's okay Blue. I know. Things are never puppies and candy canes in our world." he said, not knowing what else to say.

Illyria was confused by his puppy dog metaphor. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. She felt remorse when Wesley died. That was new. And now, she felt bad for the people who loved Fred. She actually felt bad. This was making her head spin. Wait head... spin? That was a human feeling, wasn't it? She thought back to the fun they had, the drinking and singing.

_"What am I turning into?"_

* * *

"Human," Issa said.

"So, Spike is actually _alive_?" Harmony asked. "Wow, this is so crazy. First he gets his soul back, which is... ugh!, Then comes back from the amulet as a ghost then solid, now alive? Human? I am soooo glad my time with him is long gone. Ugh!"

Issa and Xander looked at each other and chuckled.

"Anyway, we should get to the beach in two days or so cool," Xander said.

"The beach? Oh my God! I am so excited!"

Issa just smiled at her as Xander rolled his eyes. He hated the fact that Harmony was with them. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him. And to hear her babble about how cool the beach was going to be... he thought he just about had it with her.

"It's a quest, Harm. Not a vacation," he said to her, calmly.

" I know, it's just... after all that's happened, I needed a holiday. It's not like _Angel_ ever gave me one," she pouted.

"Aww. Where would he have sent ya? Hawaii, so you can bask in the moonlight in Maui?" he teased.

"Ooo! Sounds nice! Sitting on the beach, sipping on bloo...dy.." Harmony grinned, looking at Issa, nervously. "Mary... a bloody mary!"

She smiled wide, hoping Issa didn't catch her slip up. Xander rolled his eyes, once again.

"Okay, think of this trip however you want. I'm going to look out the window now," Xander said, looking at Harmony, then back at Issa.

Issa smiled, then looked down at the book she was reading. Willow had given her pretty interesting reading material for the journey. Wally explained to her that they would need to research the magic here in order to tap into it. Easy enough, right? He had mentioned that magic hadn't been prominent here. He actually wasn't sure it still existed. But she couldn't give up. Once her and Willow got their powers back, they could at least work on helping Wally and his world become the peaceful place it once was.


	8. Chapter 8: In Your Arms

Buffy stepped into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. Spike quickly closed his fist with the ring in his palm. He rose from the bed and slipped it back in the small pouch and placed it into his jean pocket.

Buffy, oblivious, walked over the window. "It's so dark. You can see very star in the sky."

"Definitely not L.A." Spike said, pouring a cup of water from the pitcher that sat next to the bed. "Even the water here tastes better," he said after taking a sip.

Spike rose, feeling flushed from seeing Buffy in a towel. he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her head, running his hands down her thighs. Buffy leaned her head back and sighed. She loved the way his hands felt on her skin. Now that they were warm, his hands excited her even more. She felt him bring his hands back up her thighs, moving the towel out of the way. She turned to face him, ready to kiss him. While lip-locked, the stumbled to the bed and fell. Buffy let out a giggle at their clumsiness. He silenced her with another kiss. Their bodies moved together slowly.

Buffy met Spike's eyes and for the first time, she felt completely connected to him. She saw his soul staring back at her and it filled her heart with warmth. This wasn't her running to him when things weren't going her way, or when she needed someone to reassure her role in this world, or when she wanted to be on a path of self destruction. This was new. This was real. Buffy never felt this whole with anybody. He understood her. He saw her good and bad sides and loved her all the same. He accepted every ounce of her. Buffy wished things could have been more solid with him in the past, but she also knew that if that were the case, losing him in the hellmouth would have been more devastating to her. Somehow, it all seemed to work out for the better. Now, she could let herself love him and feel secure, knowing that everything has been recreated in a new light, just for them. Their love wasn't just renewed, it was cleansed.

Buffy was mesmerized with Spike's breathing as they lay in bed after love making. She stared in silence watching his chest move up and down."Still gettin' used to it." she said. A twang of guilt swept over her when she realized she had been so lost in these moments with Spike, Dawn hadn't really entered her mind.

Spike opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Same here, luv." He noticed her expression change. "What's wrong?"

Buffy sat up bringing her knees to her chest. "I really hope Dawn is okay. She's probably wiggin out right now."

Spike sat up, bending one knee upwards. "She's in good hands."

"I know you don't mean Andrew." Buffy giggled.

"Gunn is a skilled fighter and he knows his way around."

Buffy fell back down onto her back more relaxed. "I know. I just don't want her to be scared."

Spike joined her and turned his body in her direction. "She's a Summers girl."

Buffy smiled. "Yea, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh come on. You can't baby her forever. She's a smart girl." Spike leaned in and scooped her up into his arms.

"That's why she likes you so much. You always treated her like an equal."

Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest. "I wish we didn't have to be sucked into another dimension to feel this"

Spike moved her away from him a little so he could look into her eyes. "Feel what?"

"This. Us. It just feels so... comfortable. So... right."

Spike felt the heat run through his body. He was still surprised at this closeness he shared with Buffy. He had to agree. He felt like if they were anywhere else, they may not have been given this chance to be alone like this. He saw that night in his mind, back in Sunnydale.

_You listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. _ _I've seen things you couldn't imagine, and done things I prefer you didn't. _ _I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls. _ _A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: you._ _Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. _ _When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. _ _I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. _ _You're the one, Buffy._

"Every dark cloud has a silver lining, I suppose." Spike slid down to lay by her side.

"It killed me, you know." Buffy met his eyes. "When you... in the hellmouth."

"Buffy..."

She pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him. "You didn't believe me when I said 'I love you'." Buffy looked away, feeling that pain as if it was yesterday.

Spike remained silent, unsure of what to say. He saw the pain in her. He felt it. He also hated himself for letting her believe for a year that he was dead.

"You never had to... _die_ to convince me that you're a hero."

"I didn't sacrifice myself for my image, luv." Spike's eyebrows wrinkled.

"No, I know. What I mean is, you didn't have to lie to me for a year, letting me believe you were truly gone. If you would have come to my door..."

"I'm sorry, Buffy." Spike had no idea what else to say.

"You were a hero to me way before that."

She smiled to reassure him that she wasn't mad. She wanted him to know the truth about how he appeared to her in that last year in Sunnydale. It wasn't him burning up that made her see him as a true champion. It was many things. He was amazing to her. A vampire, without a soul, able to do the things he did. Unlike any other vampire she has ever encountered. She shivered at the thought of Angel when he was soulless.

Buffy closed her eyes and smiled. "Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Yea, something from your past."

Spike lifted his head and rested it in his palm. "Are you sure? My past isn't puppy dogs and lollipops."

Buffy chuckled. "Yea, I know. But tell me something from before you were a vampire."

"You mean, the days of bad poetry and insecurity?" Spike grinned.

"Come on..." Buffy lightly punched his arm.

"Okay, Okay. Once upon a time there was an awkward , sorry excuse for a man, named William. He..."

Buffy interrupted. "Do you really hate your pre-vampire self that much?"

Spike sighed. "I guess it's the reason I loved being a vampire so much. My former self was pathetic. At least after I was turned, I had meaning. A place in the world, as dark as that world was."

"Do you miss it?" Buffy felt a little uncomfortable.

"No. But I'd never would have met you if I wasn't ever turned, right?"

"Hm, yea I guess not."

Spike cupped her chin. "Look, if you think I want to be back there, in that hell... What I've been given now is a second chance at life. A normal life, which consists of breathing, and eating, ...and loving you. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the world seem better." Buffy smiled. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Do we have to go down that lane?" Spike laughed.

"You came into my school on parent teacher night, and..." Buffy giggled. "You thought you were so bad ass."

"Hey, I _was_ bad ass! I just... got distracted!"

"Yea, by my mom clobbering you," Buffy teased.

"There were thousands of people who feared me... I was a living legend!" Spike now sported a wide smile.

They both laughed at the memory. Buffy leaned in and kissed him, softly. "You're still my bad ass Spike."

Spike laughed, returning her kiss. He remembered the first real time he saw her. In the Bronze, dancing. He was so hell bent on destroying her but that night, he felt something he couldn't grasp. If he would have known what it all meant, back then, he wondered how different their lives would have been. Still, events of the past happen for a reason and he was glad that it all led to this. Buffy in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9: The Long and Winding Road

Their carriage took them as far as it could, but now it was up to Buffy, Spike and their feet. They didn't seem to mind. They were both in incredible shape, although Spike would get tuckered quickly, getting used to the human limitations. There was a path that spiraled up the mountain. From looking up, it seemed to go halfway, then disappear. Buffy wasn't sure how easy it will be after that. Spike chuckled at the fact that most of the path was lined with goldish bricks that were fading under the sun.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" Spike joked.

Buffy laughed, looking down in amusement. She linked arms with him and began a little skip.

"Buffy, I'm still Spike, ya know. I don't skip!" He smiled at her.

Buffy laughed, looking back at him as she let go of his arm. "Fine. See you up there," she teased, turning and continuing her skip up the yellow brick road.

Spike pressed his lips together in a smile, watching her disappear around a bend. He quickly jogged up behind her and grabbed her waist, lifting her up in the air.

Buffy laughed in his arms as he turned her around, sliding her down his body. She kissed him hard as he held her tight. She felt safe in his arms. Always had. It's what drew her to him in the first place. After being ripped from heaven, being terrified to live another day, he was there. With those arms.

"So, are we actually going to have to pitch tent here?" Spike said lowering her.

"Well, not _here_ but yea, except, without a tent," Buffy said.

"Just you, me, and nature." Spike looked around as if the thought of nature irked him.

"It's the nature part that scares me. What if wild animals..." Buffy shared in his annoyance.

He interrupted her by grabbing her closer to him. She gasped. "You're the only wild animal here, pet."

She smiled, as she struggled free from his grip. "Come on, we only have the day time to walk, so let's get going."

The road was extremely steep and winding. They took little breaks to take in the view and drink from the canteen. Around two in the afternoon, they stopped to eat lunch. Bread and fruit was abundant, and also satisfying. They had more than enough to last them there and back.

Buffy watched Spike as he bit into an apple. She could sense his pleasure as he relished in the sweetness. He chewed and sighed at the same time. Buffy smiled. All of this was so new to him. She loved sharing this with him. He turned to her and grinned. He offered her a bite of his apple, so she leaned in and took a big one, causing the juice to drip down her chin. His grin turned mischievous as licked it right off her, moaning as he did so. Buffy quickly met his tongue and licked it, pressing her mouth to his. Shock waves ran through her body.

"How is it that you could make eating an apple so sensual?" Buffy asked him.

"Eating _is_ sensual if you think about it. I used to compare food to blood. When I would first get my fangs into... uh.. never mind." He felt weird bringing up his killing days. It was so far away from him now and so strange to think of. Just the mere thought of drinking blood caused his stomach to turn.

"Riiiiigght," she said lightheartedly. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable. Buffy dropped her head on his shoulder. She could listen to him breath and it calmed her.

_Flashes of his crypt came to her. She recalled lying in his bed after an intense round of sex. She looked up at him as she lay in his arms. It was strange at the time, since she never ever stayed too long after wards. Yet, she lied there, wondering if things with Spike could ever be...right. She knew at the time it could never. He was dead. Soulless. And above all, evil. Then why was she lying here in his arms? When she felt him tighten his hold on her, she jumped. He was holding her like a she was his. His girl. At that thought, she quickly jumped out of bed, waking him up as she did. And off she went... back into the dark... away from him._

"Buffy?" He looked down at her, wondering if she had fallen asleep.

"Yea?" she whispered.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake. Are you ready to walk some more?"

"Sure, let's go."

Up and up and up. It was a never-ending path that took them higher and higher. They were clearly out of breath but decided to go until sunset. Buffy turned to Spike who was trekking behind her. She smiled at him and continued up the road. The sun was strong, but comfortably warm. The smell of nature surrounded them, which eased Buffy's mood. She could smell eucalyptus and occasionally some lavender. All the scents that relaxed her. She remembered how her mom was so into aromatherapy and would have lavender all over the house, plants, candles, incense. Buffy had to admit, after a night of slaying it did calm her down which would explain why she had been in such a good mood this entire hike.

By nightfall, they found a good place to rest. It was a flatter surface that they quickly covered with blankets. The stars began to peek through. Spike scooted himself behind her and wrapped his arms and legs around her. He wanted to take all of her in, protect her from the elements. Keep her safe and warm. It seemed to work. She shimmied closer to him, resting her back to his chest. He watched her slowly rise up then back down with each breath he took. His lips brushed against her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo. No matter what she bathed in, she always smelled so sweet to him.

"It's so quiet up here," she said.

"Yea. Never knew how nice _quiet_ was," Spike replied.

"I know, right? When have we ever had quiet like this?"

"Buffy, don't say it. You know you're jinxed, right?" Spike joked.

Buffy giggled, wriggling closer to him. "We'll never have a normal life, Spike. It's not in the cards. But that's okay. As long as we are all together. Our friends, our family..."

"_Your_ friends, _your_ family," he reminded her.

"They're yours too, knuckle head," she said, looking back at him.

"Right, well Angel maybe."

"I'm glad you guys are friends, now," Buffy told him.

"Him and I have known each other for over 120 years. Yet, we've never really had a friendship. Well, I guess we did for a little while. But it didn't last."

"Come on, you guys never had a bonding experience. Some sort of twisted vampire intimacy?"

Spike's eyes grew wide. What did she know about his past with Angel? "What has Angel told you?" he asked her.

Buffy turned in his arms and faced him. "Nothing, but you so have to spill it now."

"Oh God. Buffy, you really don't want to hear." He prayed she would just say, 'forget it.'

"Yes, I do," she pressed.

"Okay, but I swore I would never tell anyone mainly because of the humiliation. Not because of loyalty."

"This is juicy, isn't it?" she asked, writhing against him.

He almost revealed this to Illyria, she wouldn't seem to care either way. But because of that reason, he didn't.

"We were under a spell, is all. We got along, briefly, shared laughs. The end."

"I don't think so. There's more." Buffy narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to respond.

"Dear God. Okay. Here it goes."

"Angel and I were fighting, _all_ the time. Dru thought it would be cute to find a witch to put a spell on us..." He blushed and felt the heat in his cheeks. He wasn't used to this feeling, at all. He looked at Buffy, hoping she would tell him he didn't have to continue.

"Continue!" Buffy said, realizing he paused.

"Bloody hell. The spell made us, you know. Do you remember the spell Willow put on us, it was kind of like that. But no wedding plans!"

Buffy began to laugh. "So you two... kissed?"

"Maybe once. It was terrible."

"Oh my God, Spike," Buffy smiled.

"What? It was a spell. A sodding spell," Spike whined.

"That was about the most erotic thing I've ever heard," she said, as she slowly rose to straddle him.

"This... it got you... hot?" he asked, surprised.

"Spike. I can't think of anything sexier than the two of you...well, not that I'd want it now... but. Oh forget it, kiss me," she said, not waiting for him to make the first move.

He smiled at how nuts she was. Only Buffy would get this way over a gay encounter he had with Angel. He chuckled to himself.

They made love. This time, a little more like the old days, in his crypt. They had some raw experiences back then. He hadn't really been with her that way since. Which was fine with him. Since now it was love that brought her to him. Still, now, it was hot. She sat on his lap, moving herself down on him. He kissed her neck, then slowly licked the length. He took small love bites, causing her to moan.

"Spike... that was..."

"Hot," he said, smiling at her.

She leaned in, kissing him gently this time.

"Spike. Your past is your past. I don't care what happened back then. We have now and the rest of our lives to live." she said, suddenly turning shy.

_Did she just say...?_

He thought of the ring in his pocket. Would he ever get up the nerve to display it to her as he asked for her hand in marriage? Could he do that? He wasn't sure if he ever had the... stones. He thought again of the spell Willow had put on them. He saw himself kneeling down in front of her, offering her his god awful silver skull ring. God he was pathetic, even whilst he was under a spell but something fit. Yea, he knew that they loathed each other at that point, but being like that with her was oddly perfect.

_"Buffy, love. Marry me!"_

_"It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say."_

_"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."_

_"Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!"_

Spike chuckled at the memory. What silly nits they were that night. Arguing over where to have the wedding, how the cake would taste, what bloody song they would dance to. 'Wind Beneath My Wings'... never. He would never allow it. It would have to be... something true to _them_. Something that expressed their love. That's what he told her then, and she'd just pout. And that drove him crazy with desire, that pout, those lips...

He tightened his hold around her, smiling at all the funny and crazy times they had together. This one to top all others. Soon the both of them would be asleep and another day was waiting for them. Spike began to dream.

_Spike was sitting in the comfy chair of his crypt. He impatiently drank from his mug of blood as he felt Buffy enter. She was her usual intrusive self. Blaming him for this or that or whatever went wrong in her life. He rose from his chair and approached her. He looked hard into her eyes, as she did the same. He felt anger, resentment, rage towards her._

_And all she could do is stand there._

_"What Slayer? What do you bloody want?"_

_"Look what you've done?" she said, looking down at her legs. Blood poured down them, leaving a puddle just below her on the floor. Spike was horrified._

_"I never meant..," he choked as she fell, holding her stomach. He ran to catch her in his arms, shaking her to come to._

_"Buffy, please. What's going on? Buffy, love... don't leave me!" he cried._

_He looked around, then back down to her. She was gone, and all that he held in his arms was a baby. The little boy stared at Spike, with love in his eyes. Spike smiled at him, lost in his blue eyes._

_"Hey there."_

_"Oooo.. Daddy brought me some dessert!" Drusilla purred._

_Spike looked at her, frightened._

_"You stay away from..." When he looked down he noticed his baby was gone and in Drusilla's arms._

_"No," he cried._

_"Such a treat, my William. It's the least you could do for killing your sire.."_

_Then she suddenly turned to dust, leaving the baby to fall just in time for Spike to catch him. He gasped when he noticed it was Buffy in his arms again, bleeding from bite marks on her neck. Blood was also dripping from his chin. He lifted a hand to feel his face and was mortified when it felt bumpy._

_"No!" he cried out._

_Although she was dust, Drusilla's laughter echoed through out his crypt. He shook his head, screaming for her to shut up. But she kept on, mocking him._

The morning came without warning. The sun was beating on their faces, causing them both to squint as they woke. Birds were already busy with their songs. They could even here rustling of animals here and there. The air was still cool from the night, leaving an eerie mist below them. Buffy rose first, peering over the ledge. She noticed how high they actually were. With this rate, they should be at the church by tomorrow night. She looked behind her, noticing Spike with his head in his hands. She quickly knelt in front of him, grabbing his wrists.

"Spike? What's wrong?" she asked, pulling his hands from his face.

"Dreams, is all. Bad dreams," he whispered.

Buffy cuffed his chin and lifted his head. The look in his eyes caused her stomach to flip. "It's okay now, Spike. Just a dream. It's all over now."

He couldn't shake the image It was terrible. Was Drusilla going to torment him like this, in his dreams? Is that how she'd get him back for dusting her? _Oh God._

_No! I_ _won't let her. I'm is alive. And with Buffy. I'm alive... not dead. Not a vampire. Not a monster. Not evil. Not anymore._

"'S okay luv. I'll be fine," he said as he stood.

Buffy looked at him wearily, knowing he may not be meaning what he was telling her. "Spike, talk to me."

He met her gaze and almost broke down again. The image of her dead, in his arms, it was too much. Tears made their way into his eyes, as he quickly brushed them away.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It was... a stupid dream that just got me all worked up. In a minute or two I'll be right as rain."

He didn't want to worry her. Maybe later, when the dream wasn't as fresh he'll tell her. But for now, they had some hiking to do. He wanted to have fun with her, like yesterday. Seeing her laugh and smile was so satisfying to him. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. He rarely saw it back in Sunnydale. He could probably count on his hands how many times he'd see her act so cheerfully.

Buffy let him keep it inside. He'd share it with her when he was ready. She smiled at him, showing him she agreed. Her stomach rumbled, so breakfast was a must. She pulled some bananas and oatmeal from the bag. The each ate, hardly saying a word to each other. Which was okay. They didn't have to talk all of the time. Did they? She didn't feel like testing that theory...

"So, what do you want to do when all of this is over and we're back home?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure, maybe we could travel the world or get a boat and sail around the Caribbean," he said, smiling at her.

"Uh.. okay. Sounds.. cool, I guess. Do you think much about the future? I mean, where you will be in like, ten years?"

"Yea, I do. I figured we'd be living in a castle in Ireland with like eight kids running around, and I'd have a real nice library for all my books, because I'll be a world famous poet, and you'll be barefoot and pregnant. Just the way it should be," he joked.

Buffy pouted as she threw her banana peel at him. "So not!" She chuckled.

"I really don't know Buffy. There's a lot I want but sometimes the 'now' is enough. Where is this coming from?" Spike asked her.

Buffy put away the empty containers from their meal, not wanting to make eye contact. Her shyness was ridiculous to her and she was sure he noticed it. "I don't know. It's... We... I..."

"It's, we, I...," he teased.

Buffy smirked. "It's nothing. I mean, it's something. It's just something to think about, you know, instead of finding gems or portals, or..."

Spike smiled and grabbed her hands, looking into her worried eyes. "I am as jinxed as you are, luv. So if I tell you the truth, which is that I would be fine being by your side until we are old and gray sitting in rocking chairs, I can't help but to think how it would not be wise to test that theory."

Buffy giggled, feeling a little more at ease. "I know, I know. I just want something else to think about other than quests and spells. I'm tired."

She stood, pulling her bags over her shoulder. Spike did the same, squinting from the sun in his face. His eyes were still getting used to it. He watched her walk ahead of him and he grabbed hold of her wrist. This caused her to turn to him, curiously. "Spike?"

"Bloody hell, Buffy. I love you. When I say this, it's forever in my heart. Whatever happens or what the future holds for us, you can be sure of this one thing."

Buffy smiled feeling her heart pound in her chest. She let her hand slip to hold his. They headed up the path in silence. What he told her was exactly what she needed to hear.


	10. Chapter 10: Keep Moving

Giles re-read most of the second half of the book. From what he had gathered from these folk tales was that a Chosen One will fall from the sky and rid their world of evil. He assumed this was Edana, but something didn't sit right with him. Edana, the name seemed familiar, like he had read it somewhere. Sod it all that he couldn't remember.

_Edana._

How long ago did this all take place, anyway? One hundred years ago? One thousand years ago?

As he read on, it became even murkier. The Chosen One was a warrior. More like a fighter than a witch. So, a slayer? A slayer came here? He needed a time line. It would help. He had a record in his head of all the slayers, well most of them anyway. If he could get at least a generation... an idea of when this all took place.

Wally would know, but he hadn't seen him down here yet, this morning. He heard Gretta in the kitchen preparing breakfast, no doubt. And at that very thought, he heard the heavy footsteps approach him.

"Ahhh, still reading my book, huh? Ya find anything interesting?" Wally asked him, pulling up a chair next to him.

"Yes, yes, quite, though I have a question. When did Edana come here and rid this place of evil?" Giles asked him, rubbing the lenses of his glasses with a napkin.

"A few thousand years ago, when the region was under the rule of Melik," Wally told him.

"I see. And this here, is this her?" Giles asked him, pointing to a picture of a woman holding some sort of sword.

Wally leaned over and peered down at the image. He looked back at Giles and smiled, smugly.

"No, Rupert. That is the Chosen One," Wally said.

Giles grew a little impatient. "In my world, the chosen one is called a Slayer. Is this...?"

"Slayer, she is. If you read it more closely, you'll see that after Edana's cleansing, another horrible fate awaits this world. A portal will reopen and demons will once again roam free. That is, until this chosen one comes and... Rupert, I have to be straight with you. Although the reality of Edana is pertinent, the slayer mythology is not. We do not believe in such things," Wally said.

Giles was annoyed. _They could believe in demons, vampires, Edana but not a slayer? Well, I guess if none have existed here, why should he?_

"Buffy and Faith are slayers in my world. They are chosen to defeat all evil in the world and protect the innocent. We are here now, so do you wager this prophecy is about... us?" Giles didn't want to sound pompous, but it made sense. The prophecy spoke only of the Chosen One. The reality of all of them coming to this dimension to fulfill some sort of prophecy was believable.

"It's very coincidental that you all arrived when the monsters did. But I can't assume that your group are the ones mentioned here," Wally told him, scratching his head.

Wally rose to help Gretta with serving breakfast. Giles nodded at him, looking back down at the page. He didn't think it was coincidence at all. Nothing ever was, really. He peered up at Lorne and Illyria. He wondered if it was even necessary to stay. He should have gone with them to retrieve the gem. He thought Wally had acted strangely that night. Sure, seeing demons and vampires for the first time up close, and not in a book, must have been a lot for him. But Giles recalled being surprised that Wally knew exactly what they needed to do to rid the place of these demons. He knew where to go, and how quickly it would take them.

Giles felt a wave a paranoia run over him. Did Wally know this was going to happen? If he didn't believe in this second prophecy then what else gave him this knowledge? What did he really know?

Rubbish. He was letting his mind get carried away. Wally is a historian of sorts. That's why he knew where the gem pieces. Of course. Giles chuckled at his paranoid thoughts. Sunnydale had done a number on him, especially the 'not everything is as it seems' motto. He had taught Buffy that. Don't ever take anything at face value, unless you have dissected it to its core and witnessed its deepest intent and purpose.

"Eggs don't get eaten themselves. Come Giles, put the book down and enjoy some breakfast," Wally yelled out to him.

Giles smiled back and quickly joined them. He noticed Wally staring at him and smiling. Giles felt a weird vibration run through his body. Ignoring it, he hastily ate his eggs and French toast. He wondered, as he took a bite of the delicious toast if it was called 'French Toast' here. Probably not, since France most likely did not exist here.

Lorne joined them. He smiled at Giles, mouth full of food. "Hey Rupie. Sleep okay? Last I saw you, you were like knee deep in literature."

"I slept fine, thank you Lorne. And yourself?"

"Oh yea. Like a baby, but without the waking up every three hours crying for food and a diaper change," Lorne joked.

Giles looked at him uncomfortably. "Ah yes, of course," he mumbled.

He thought of the others. Their journey. He worried about Willow. Willow hadn't really tapped into her powers here and he feared that if they ran into a situation, it would put Kennedy and herself in danger. He knew Willow struggled with feeling useless. Kind of how Giles felt right now. His reading hadn't really brought him forward with this experience. It was useless knowledge. Whether the slayers were meant to be here or not, it didn't matter. They were here, and they had to get back home. 

* * *

Their carriage stopped. Issa peered out, noticing the driver stepping down. He opened the door for them offering his hand.

"Wait, why did he stop?" Harmony asked.

They all stepped out, being handed their belongings. Harmony looked on, confused. She watched the driver hop back up and leave.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"See this stretch of beach. We have to walk it," Xander said.

"Walk it? In the sand? Do you know how hard and tiring it is to walk in sand?"

"Yes, I do. But it's the only way to get to the temple that holds the gem piece," Xander told her.

Harmony rolled her eyes as she slipped her shoes off and followed Xander and Issa down the beach.

"Guys, how long of a walk is it?" Harmony asked.

"We'll be there by tomorrow, I think. Unless you want to walk in the dark. I personally don't," Issa said.

"So, we have to sleep in the sand?" Harmony whined.

"We have blankets. It'll be like boy scouts, except I'd actually have a girlfriend. Not a made up one that lives in Alaska. And there won't be any bully jerks around to slip garter snakes into my sleeping bag," Xander said, looking at Issa.

Issa chuckled at him, bringing her arm around his waist. "No, but I may slither into your sleeping bag," she purred.

"Ugh!" Harmony yelled out. "Can you guys not do that in front of me. I'm still nauseated from the pig blood I drank this morning."

Issa and Xander ignored her as they walked ahead of her. Harmony scanned the beach, annoyed that it wasn't what she imagined. Quest is right. No holiday here. But she wanted to get home as bad as they did, so she'd have to suffer this...annoying hike down the beach..with annoying Xander.. and his pretty girlfriend, who wasn't _as_ annoying.

Night came pretty fast. Or so it seemed. Walking on a beach that had no geographical change made it seem like you've been walking in the same place. The air did get cooler and the moonlight shimmered off the water, making it look solid. They made camp, spreading blankets out over the sand. Harmony was happy they let her have her own blanket. The thought of snuggling with them gave her the jeebies. The ocean breezes sent a chill through the air so Xander made a small fire to keep them warm. The three of them sat around the fire, Issa snuggled in Xander's arms. Harmony was giving them a low down on the happenings in Wolfram and Hart. Issa listened with wide eyes.

"The guys were really sad when Fred died and became Illyria. Fred was nice, I guess. I didn't really know her that well. Angel was heartbroken. But not as much as when Cordelia came back."

"Cordelia? What happened?" Xander asked.

He still cared for her. It had been years since he'd seen her, but finding out about her death caused him a lot of grief. It seemed the whole L.A. thing was a bad idea for her. She should have stayed here in Sunnydale.

"Yea, She came back some how. But I don't think it was for old times sake. She came to see Angel. They were in love, you know. I mean, _ew_, but they were," Harmony said.

"Wow, Cordy and Angel. I guess the saying is true about romance in the work place, I mean, look at Spike and Buffy," Xander said.

"Are they back together?" Harmony asked, still felling a twinge of jealousy.

"Yup. Hot and heavy. Especially now that he's human."

Xander waited for her to say 'Ew' or 'Ugh'. But she didn't.

"I'm happy for him, I guess," she said.

Xander's eyes grew wide. "You're what now?"

"He's been there for me from time to time. Since he got his soul, he was nicer to me. So I guess I can't hate him anymore."

"Wow, Harmony. You've... really grown up," Xander said.

"Right, whatever. Do we have to get up early tomorrow? I kind of want to sleep in, if that's okay?" she said.

Xander smiled at the fact she changed the subject so quickly. Vampires always found it hard to feel anything but hate. He smiled even harder at the fact that he knew so much about vampires. He hated Spike and Angel with a passion back in the day. He thought he knew what they were all about. It wasn't until recently he had seen he was wrong. Wrong about those two. Not about vampires in general. He wondered how Spike and Buffy's journey was going. It's gotta suck to have to climb up a mountain. 

* * *

"Buffy?" Spike whispered. He lied next to her, spooning her. He had been watching her sleep. She looked so serene, breathing heavy and steady. He noticed she began to whimper and her breath became shallow. She turned and faced him, eyes closed. She brought her head into his chest and pressed her body closer to his. He held her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"Love?" he whispered in her ear. He heard her mumble something but he couldn't make it out. "What's that, pet?" he asked her.

"Don't ever leave me, Spike. Stay with me forever," she said softly, then nuzzled her face back into his chest.

Spike choked. Why would she even think he could ever leave her? He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to grow old with her. Wow, he's actually going to grow old. His time was limited. He felt a flutter in his stomach. He has been around for over 140 years. And now he was going to die an old man in the 21st century.

But he'll be with Buffy.

Mortality is nothing to be afraid of. It's natural. Being a vampire is not. He didn't ask for immortality. It was given to him, or rather forced upon him. Life was a blessing. Being a vampire was a curse. He had thought just the opposite a fewyears ago. So much has changed inside him since then. His entire outlook on the world changed and his outlook on love.

"I'll never leave you Buffy," he whispered to her. He wasn't sure if she heard him. She was breathing heavy again, deep in slumber. He kissed her, then lowered his head on the pillow. He held her tight as he fell asleep. 

* * *

The mountain air was becoming more shallow the further they ascended. Buffy looked back at Spike, making sure he was breathing okay. She wasn't sure if his new lungs could handle it. He smiled at her, waving his hand that he was all right and to keep walking. They rested on a ledge, taking in the hot sun. Spike gulped down water from the canteen as if he hadn't had water in days. Buffy was little worried. She wasn't sure if he'd be okay with this.

"Spike, Are you feeling all right?" she asked him.

"Fine, Buffy," he said, after swallowing a mouthful of water. "Why?"

"It's just, you've only been alive for a week. I don't want you over doing it. Maybe we should rest."

Spike stood up quickly, letting his pride take over. "No, let's keep on. We need to get this sodding gem piece."

Buffy wearily agreed. She'd make sure they walked a little slower, just in case. With a cute pout, Spike obeyed her. He hated feeling like a patient. He liked taking care of Buffy, not the other way around. She had done nothing but care for him that last year in Sunnydale and letting him stay at her house. That was a shocker. Not only to himself, but also to everyone around them. She would sneak down to the basement at night when everyone was asleep, just to sit with him and talk. She would tell him about her childhood, her dad, her first year at Sunnydale, Angel, pretty much anything that would take their minds off of the First. He would get to see the real Buffy. The one who had vulnerability. The one who took care of people, like himself. She even had his chip removed. That was bloody balsy and unbelievably sweet.

Those days seemed so long ago. He wondered if things would have been different. If he didn't die in the hellmouth, would she have taken him to Rome? He would have never joined Angel and gang. Which, okay might not have been that bad. But, he helped them. He helped Angel. God, why did he tell Buffy that story? He never told anyone! Angel had made a crack about it one day in his office. Spike just looked at him with that 'shut up' face. He never felt weirder than that night. And he knew Angel felt the same. Those damn women of theirs. Always up to no good. They had a good laugh at them. Oh and they fought, and bickered, and fought some more after that.

He liked him now. Maybe it was the soul, or humanity. He was sure if he spent a week with him, they be at each others throats again, so he'd make sure to avoid that. There were some things you couldn't change. Their egos being one of them.

Spike caught himself smiling at all the funny arguments he had with him. All the silly names they called each other. All the times they slapped each other around.

Buffy turned to catch Spike smiling.

"Hey, you're smiling. Smiling is good," she joked.

"Yea, just thinkin' about old days."

"Ohhh, do these old days include you, Angel and some smoochies?"

Spike pressed his lips together. "Buffy, never a word of that again, got it?"

"Okay, okay, just a joke," she smiled at him, then turned to face ahead.

Spike stopped. He was suddenly out of breath and dizzy. The entire world seem to spin, and his the body grew numb.

"Buff..."

Buffy turned to a falling Spike. She ran to him, just as he hit the ground. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

"Spike?"

He didn't move. He passed out. Damn! She cursed herself for pushing him too hard. She should have insisted they take more breaks, no matter what he said. She gently lay his head down on the ground and slipped her bag from her shoulder. She pulled out a canteen and splashed some water in his face. He quickly came to, squinting up at her.

"What happened?" Buffy asked him.

Spike grabbed his head, and then tried to lift it. A wave of nausea came over him, so he laid it back down.

"Dunno. Maybe it's the height, or heat. Not sure," he said.

Buffy cradled him, holding the canteen for him to drink. When she thought he was okay, she rose and pulled out blankets to lay on the ground.

"Buffy, no. We have to keep on. We only have the day..." He felt the spinning again, so he put his head back down.

"Spike. We are resting now. I don't care if we have to wait another day. You need to rest," she insisted.

Although Spike felt like a wanker, he knew she was right. What good would he be if he was going to pass out here and there? He needed to rest. He'll let her take care of him, once again.

She slowly helped him onto a blanket and fluffed a pillow under his head. He smiled up at her, loving her motherly tendencies. "You're going to be a great mum, ya know," he told her.

Buffy smiled as she looked into his eyes. She brought him some fruit to snack on. The air was cooling. Was it even that hot to begin with? He didn't think so. He was sweating, not Buffy. She seemed fine. Must have been _him._ He felt her fingers massage his head. It felt so good, he became lost in the pure pleasure of it.

She whispered to him. "William, just rest and close your eyes"

Spike absolutely loved it when she called him William. Although he came to love the name Spike and insisted that is what everyone should call him, it was William that was personal, private. Drusilla called him William. Angel did, but only to mock him. But when Buffy said it he felt like she was in love with the real him. Like she knew the real him and forgot all about the former evil vampire soulless him.


	11. Chapter 11: More of the Same

After a long, _long_ conversation between Clem and Deirdre, she finally believed he was not here to harm her. She was relieved that he knew Willow and was happy to head off to Marno with him. This was a very strange and new experience for her. She had never seen a demon, only in the books she read. Now, their whole world had been turned upside down and knowing some demons weren't evil, just made it even more confusing. Clem was definitely not a threat. He was kind, gentle, and he made sure she was as comfortable as possible during their trip to Marno.

She took him into town, which was kind a comedic moment. She wrapped her apron around him, and covered his head with her shawl. He barely had his eyes exposed, which caused him to bump into things here and there. The locals _did_ look at them strangely, but thankfully not because they saw a demon, but because they saw a strange tall man with a woman's shawl wrapped around him. Deirdre froze when someone she knew approached them, eying Clem intensely. Luckily, he didn't expect a thing. She paid someone to take them to Wally's place and to not ask questions. The driver was fine with it, as long as he got paid. The carriage drivers were like cabbies. They didn't care who you were just as long as you paid them the fair and gratuity.

The ride took all day. Deirdre and Clem shared stories of their past. He told her all about the First, Buffy, Spike, Sunnydale, and Willy's. Deirdre let out a chuckle at the fact that his world was so comfortable with demons that they actually had pubs specifically for them. It amused her, not scared her, so that was good. He didn't want to scare or shock her. He knew, even back in Sunnydale, that people weren't aware of the supernatural, mystics, or demons. Vampires at least could sort of blend in, since they kept their human forms, but demons were different. They were who they were. Born that way, so to speak. Deirdre loved his stories. She was blown away at the happenings around them. Yesterday she shared her home with a powerful witch and vampire slayer, today she was sharing a ride with a demon from Sunnydale.

Wally waited for them outside as their carriage approached. He greeted them with a smile. He looked strangely at Clem who, by this point had taken off Deirdre's shawl, but forgot to take the apron off.

"It's okay, Wally. He knows these people. He knows Giles, and Willow. You can trust him," she assured him.

He smiled, apprehensively and walked them inside. Clem followed them through the dining area, to the back courtyard. He spotted Giles and some green guy talking at a picnic table, holding pints of... beer? "Ooo. Beer!" Clem said cheerfully.

Giles and Lorne turned in unison. "Clem. Nice to see you," Giles said. Then he turned his attention to the woman talking with Wally.

Clem joined them at the table, ecstatic for being offered a beer. "Mr. Giles, nice to see you, believe me. I've been wandering around this place for days. Where are we?"

"Well, it seems we've fallen into another dimension," Giles told him.

"How?"

"We're, uh, not sure. Someone may have placed a spell, but it doesn't explain why demons and such have been forced here as well," Giles said.

Clem eyed Lorne with a sudden feeling of recognition. "Hey didn't you own Caritas in L.A.?"

"Yea, that was so long ago, feels like another world," Lorne joked. He rose from the bench and walked towards the keg near the door.

"Cool. What ever happened to it?"

"What _didn't_ happen to it?" Lorne smirked. "Hey, I remember you, you did an awesome heartfelt rendition of I Love Rock and Roll!" Lorne smiled as he handed Clem a drink.

Clem accepted his drink and took a sip. "Yea, that was me. That Joan Jett is such a rock star, you know, gets me every time."

Lorne sat back down, sighing. "Yes, I have to totally agree"

Clem grinned and turned to Giles. "So is Buffy okay? Dawnie?"

"Well. She and Spike are north, retrieving a piece of the Gem of Anu. Dawn, we assume is still in our world."

Deirdre and Wally joined them. She sipped her ale then spoke. "I explained most of it to him, of what I know."

"Yea,This gem will get us back, huh?" Clem asked.

"Hopefully." Giles took a sip of his ale and placed the mug down on the table, keeping his eyes pinned to it.

"And Spike?" Clem asked, wondering if Giles even heard him.

"Spike, he's human now. No longer a vampire." Giles said, still eying his ale.

"He's wha... wow, how is it taking it? Hard?" Clem asked.

"I think he likes it, quite well actually." Giles added.

Clem smiled and took a sip from his drink. "Yes, yes of course. Good for him!" he said, nervously.

Giles lifted his gaze and turned to Lorne, who was joining them.

"Supper's ready!" Gretta yelled from the kitchen. Lorne and Giles rose, motioning for Clem to follow. Clem grinned and happily joined them for the feast. 

* * *

The Immortal sat in Deirdre's chair with a look of disgust. He was mad at himself for letting her slip away. He was so close to finding out what Willow and friends were up to. Buffy must be nearby, as well. Angelus too. Thinking of him sent rage through his body. He hated that pathetic vampire. But it was Spike he wanted. Spike with whom Buffy loves. How dare Spike take her away from... well, okay she was never his, but he wanted her all the same. She rejected him one too many times, now he will do whatever it takes to get her crawling on her hands and knees like a common whore. Oh yes, he will have his day. He will make her...

"Monsieur, what are we still doing here?" Jean asked.

Sergio's head lifted from searching through Deirdre's bookshelf. He was waiting for this answer as well. Why were they still here?

"I need to get my head together," The Immortal curled his lip at him and turned to the den. He sat in one of the bog couches when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up.

The Gretho Inn. 100 Main Street, Marno.  
Willow and friends, arriving 8 P.M.

He read this aloud. The Immortal rose and grabbed it from his hand. Yes! At least it was something. "We leave now. Let us go see what this Gretho Inn is. As soon as we find out where Marno is." 

* * *

They sat around the dining table devouring Gretta's wonderful chicken and roasted vegetables. Clem was excited to meet Illyria and was even more impressed hearing the stories of the Sunnydale battle and how Willow turned all the potentials into real slayers.

Wally studied all of them closely. He eyed Clem and Lorne, back and forth. He was puzzled how these demons could be just like anyone else. He had never read anywhere that demons could actually be civil and nice. The green one liked to drink, but didn't seem to get drunk. He liked to tell incredible stories about people they never met or heard of. And this wrinkled, floppy eared one. How strange he was. Was it real? Were they trustworthy? They couldn't be. He would have to look into some more books, see if there's any mention of such demons.

He thought of the vampire and the strange blue girl. How could they not be evil? It made no sense to him. Vampires had no souls, and they drank blood. Human blood, from what he's read. Now, Rupert had made it clear that this particular vampire _did_ have a soul and meant no harm. He actually had his own business of helping people in the land they are from. But what did that mean? Vampire with a soul? He was still a blood drinker, no? And the blue one, well her stories were quite fantastic and by the way she made it seem, she was a very mean demon. She tortured people and ruled over them like a hell beast.

He didn't trust anyone here. He was quite sure Rupert and his guests were not going to do any harm, but he felt like they had another agenda than just to help him with the on slaughter of demons and get home. He'd watch, and wait for the rest to come back with the gem. Then he'll really see what this is all about. 

* * *

Faith and Angel made it to the last stop before Gustor. The inn keeper showed them to their rooms, and informed them that a carriage will be ready for them at 6 AM.

"Great, another crack of dawner. I swear, If I don't get decent sleep..." Faith threw her bags on the bed, turning to Angel.

"Yea, I hear ya. Early night then. Right?"

Faith sat on the bed, nodding. She fell back, letting her body turn to jelly on the soft mattress. "Wow, this feels good."

"I bet. I'm going to try mine out. Then maybe turn in. If you need anything..," he said.

"Sure thing," she said, closing her eyes in the comfort she felt.

After two hours of trying to sleep, she couldn't. She tossed in her bed as if something didn't want her to sleep.

"Damn!" She said aloud, jumping to her feet. She decided to see if Angel was sleeping. She stood outside his door, not hearing anything. She knocked, but no one responded. She meant to turn back to her room when his door opened.

"Faith, what's up?"

She looked up at him with those big brown eyes, almost child like. He shivered at how cute she looked.

"Can't sleep. Can I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Angel told her.

Angel walked over to the bed and sat, watching her pace around the room. She stopped when she caught him watching her. She smiled at him, waving her hands behind her back.

"Look, I know I'm a bit restless. But I can't help it. We're going to get that gem piece tomorrow," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"Yea, are you worried?"

"No, just jazzed." She joined him on the bed and threw her legs up in a crossed-legged position.

Angel smiled at her and leaned back on his elbow.

"So, we can talk, if you like," he suggested.

They talked for an hour or so. Angel smiled when Faith finally yawned. He felt weird that maybe he bored her, but she needed sleep all the same.

"Ready for bed, yet?" he asked her.

She looked at him, eyelids dropping. "Maybe. Can I...sleep in here with you?"

Angel felt himself shudder. What did she ask? Oh no. He can't. Can he? Of course he can. She's just a friend. She's with Robin, she won't expect anything... right?

"Yea, okay. Sure," Angel said.

Faith was already half asleep before he answered her. He lifted her legs and put her under the covers, noticing her nightshirt ride up a bit. His eyes grew wide when he spotted her naked thigh and the hint of purple panties. He quickly threw the covers over her and walked away, hands in the air. He'd sleep in the chair, for his own good. He didn't want to take advantage, plus it would be wrong. Absolutely wrong. And hot. So hot.

No. Wrong. So Wrong.

He sat in the chair, watching her sleep. He quickly joined her in the slumber, covering himself with a throw.

He awoke to Faith talking in her sleep. He opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw. Faith, still asleep had thrown the covers off of her. She was dreaming, obviously. Does he wake her, does he just let her wake on her own? Damn. Okay, so he'd pick up the blanket and throw it over her, cover her. Yeah. Good plan.

As he neared the bed he heard her more clearly. She was saying his name. _What? Why? And like that?_ He quickly picked up the blanket and held it over her. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his forearm.

Faith looked up at him, giving him a come hither glare. Angel froze, holding the blanket over Faith, but not covering her yet. She smiled and brought him down on top of her. Angel didn't fight. He didn't protest. He just went with it.

He kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in her mouth. Faith grabbed his head, returning the kiss. Angel brought his mouth down to her neck and slowly licked down to her breasts. Faith purred.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

"Whatever comes naturally?"

He lifted himself up and ripped his shirt off. She smiled at his hard body, and brought her lips to his chest, biting it, gently. Angel grabbed her night shirt and pulled it over her head. He slid down her body, taking off her panties. Faith jerked up and grabbed him. She pulled him back on top of her and kissed him hard on the mouth. He ran his hand down her body. God, she was hot. He was surrounded by heat. All around him, swallowing him. He throbbed, feeling her legs wrap around his back. .

Faith laid her head back on the pillow and smiled at him. "See not so bad, huh?" she said. She looked at him strangely when he didn't answer her. "Angel can you hear me? Angel?"

Angel awoke on the chair. Faith stood over him, nudging his arms. _Wait, what happened?_

_A dream_.

"Yea, What's up Faith?" he said, hoping he wasn't talking in his sleep.

"You were moaning and stuff. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Faith told him.

_Damn!_

"Fine. I'm good, thanks," he assured her.

When she was convinced, she went back into her own room. Angel was relieved, but also had bit of a problem to take care of.

"Damn Slayers," he said to himself


	12. Chapter 12: The Right Time

"How ya doing?" Buffy asked Spike as he sat up after a two hour nap.

"A bit better. Much better, actually." He smiled at her, accepting the water she handed him. She sat next to him, watching him closely as he drank. He caught this, and frowned. He hated when she worried. He never meant to be such a burden to her.

"Luv, please stop looking at me like that. I feel much better," he told her.

"Okay. I'm glad. Doesn't mean I'm not going worry," she said, taking the canteen from him and drinking from it.

Spike cracked a smile, turning his gaze to the view. They saw the whole world from up here, it seemed. It felt so refreshing to be on top of it all, away from chaos. This strange new world was extremely boring, but beautiful at the same time. Boredom is something he and Buffy would never come to know.

"I'm bored," Buffy said.

Spike looked at her, almost chuckling at his last thought. "Okay, what would you like to do?" Spike leaned in to grab her waist.

"Dunno," she said, pouting to the open air.

There wasn't much to do. They were miles and miles away from anything, which they were warned of ahead of time. They'd reach the church by tomorrow morning, for sure. She wondered what it looked like. She wondered if this priest guy would be nice to them.

"Spike, I think it's time I told you about what had happened in the mansion." She looked at him, sincerely. He waited for her to begin, stroking her back for reassurance.

"I saw you, dead. In a coffin. I know now that this spell was feeding off the fact that I was scared the prophecy was real." She looked him, feeling a twinge of pain.

"Buffy, please.."

"Hold on, there's more. You were lying in a coffin, hands crossed holding a picture. Of us. A wed-wedding picture."

Buffy felt nervous, suddenly. She saw his eyes widen when she said that. She didn't want to make him feel like she was expecting him to ask her or anything so she had to quickly continue. "And there was a picture of us and our son. Cute blondie with blue eyes, like yours. We looked so happy, Spike. But all I could see was your dead body lying there. It tore me open."

Her eyes began to well up with tears. Spike brushed a single tear that ran down her cheek. He kissed it and held her tighter, giving her the love she needed.

She didn't look at him. She needed to tell him all of this. "Then I was like back in time. Maybe before my death. Before Glory. Because you were living with Harmony, and you and I hadn't had sex yet."

"And how did you know that?" Spike asked.

"Just, the stuff you said, it was old stuff. Past stuff. Anyway, I saw you in the basement of the school. You were crazy, and I...I tried to help you, but..."

Tears spilled down her cheeks now. Spike leaned in, kissing her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his strength encompass her.

"I beat you. I made you bleed. I...God Spike, it was awful," she sobbed.

"Luv, it was all an illusion. Look, I'm here. Alive and not bloody," he said.

Buffy shook her head. "No, it wasn't that. Spike, I have done that to you. I've treated you like... I've pounded your face in just for being right sometimes. I was horrible." She brought her hands to her face and cried.

"Buffy, please don't cry. I wasn't the most honest bloke back then. I did some things that were unforgivable. I was evil. I hurt you and the ones around you. I didn't deserve anything else from you," Spike assured her.

"Spike, you tried to reach out to me. And I spit in your face. I... abused you. Physically and emotionally," she admitted.

Spike sighed. "I didn't have a soul and I acted horribly. But Buffy, when I _did_ get my soul, you did nothing but be kind to me. Took me in, helped me." He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Took care of me. Loved me. Please don't think of those days. We both had some issues to work out. And we did. Look where we are now."

She turned to him, tears spilling down her face. She smiled when he brushed his fingers across her cheeks to wipe them away. He was right, she knew this. But Buffy could never let these things go. When she felt like she was being mean, or unforgiving, she harped on it. She disliked that part of herself.

"I am so sorry for treating you the way I did. I truly am," she said.

"I forgive you Buffy. Do you..."

"Yes, I forgive you too Spike. For everything."

They kissed, gently. Spike felt his own cheeks warm with tears. Far too many people walk around with past haunts, but not them. Not anymore. They have a fresh clean canvas to paint their lives. Any way they wanted.

"Now, I need to know something," Spike said, pulling himself from her to get a good look at her eyes. "What do you see in us, together. Do you think we could actually pull it off?"

He was glad it was dark, because his whole face felt like it was on fire. Last year, would he ever imagine this conversation with her? Not bloody likely.

"I do. I think. After the bogus prophecy, I.. something went berserk in me. I can't explain it. I just feel like time is ticking. You and I... who knows how long we have. I took advantage of time before and it just slapped me in the face. Losing people and never being able to... say I love you, or touch them, or look into their eyes. Now, you and I are so solid, what if..." Buffy looked at him, sadly.

"Buffy, no one knows the future. No one can plan what lies ahead for them. We just have to believe that we'll grow old and die peacefully one day." He swallowed hard after realizing what he just said.

"I know. But Spike, I feel like after all that's happened... wait, are you saying you don't want...?

Buffy's stomach flipped. She suddenly felt awkward. Was she pushing him? Oh God. What was she doing?

"Oh no. I don't want a single day to go by without you in it, believe me. I thought I was dead again! Drusilla was..." Spike suddenly remembered the scene and it made him sick to his stomach. Buffy didn't know the whole story. The illusion he was under in that mansion almost did him in.

"Spike, what happened in there?" Buffy looked at him, expecting an answer.

Spike cleared his throat and began to spill the details of his nightmare. "I saw my old home in England where I lived with my mum. It was empty, except for... Cecily was there. She insulted me, making fun of my poetry which was not too far from reality" Spike joked.

He noticed Buffy wasn't smiling, so he continued. "Anyway, I saw our son too. At least, I think it was. He was how you described. He tried to warn me that danger was coming. He tried to tell me... I don't know, Buffy. It was all so surreal. It almost felt like I was being hypnotized and that's when I saw _her_."

"Drusilla?" Buffy asked him.

"Yes. At first I fought her, but then, it was like she had some power over me." Spike confessed, ashamed.

Buffy turned away, remembering the time he professed his love for her for the first time. How Drusilla showed up and could make him kill again, with the chip. It made her shiver. "Like the time she helped you drink from someone when you had the chip?"

Spike's eyes grew wide. He had forgotten about that. "I, I guess. Buffy, it's not like..."

"No, I get it. She's your first love. She will always have that power." Buffy looked down at the ground and suddenly felt jealous.

This enraged Spike. He stood up, looking down at her with anger in his eyes. "Power over... are you mad? She doesn't. She didn't... first _love_? She bloody sired me Buffy. It wasn't _real_ love. It wasn't..." Spike turned his attention to setting sun then back to Buffy. "She's dead, Buffy."

"Yea you mentioned that in the mansion." Buffy said, annoyed.

"It wasn't power she had in that mansion. She took advantage of me. Of my weakness. She..."

"Bit you. You let her... bite you!" Buffy reminded him.

Spike's anger was growing. Buffy got it all wrong, but at the same time, she was right. "I'm sorry, Buffy," he said, defeated. He sat back down next to her.

"You're sorry? That's all? You could have died in there, Spike!"

Spike turned to her and grabbed her hands. She tried to resist so he held them harder. "I didn't die and do you know why? Because at the moment where I felt everything was lost , I saw you. I saw us. I felt your love and I knew you were the reason for everything I 've done in the last few years. **You** are why I fought the demons inside me. **You** are why I strive to be a better man." Spike now held her closer to him.

"There wasn't ever another in my life who had that effect on me, Buffy. No one. I let her bite me because I was being manipulated. I was under a spell and I was losing myself in it. I thought everyone would be better off without me. But when I saw your face in my mind, everything became crystal clear. So if you think Drusilla had some power of me, think about the power you have over me. We are here now, together, because of you."

Buffy swallowed hard and glanced at the sunset. She felt terrible. She knew all of this yet she refused to believe that she was the reason for all the good things in his life. She smiled at him, happy to see him return the same grin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Spike eased. "We are in this together. There isn't anything now that could come between us."

Buffy smiled, but something inside of her knew that whatever happened to them in Los Angeles, it was far from over.


	13. Chapter 13: And you are?

The small room was overly smokey. Too many people smoked in this dimension. You could barely see in front of you with these guys puffing away. It was supposedly some sort of eatery, but no one seemed to eat. Rather, they drank tea and smoked. Smoked liked chimneys. A few people were seated to an empty table near a window. They looked like a family. Man, woman, and child. Father, mother, and son.

_Family._

Right, okay. So not even the thought he wanted in his head. Not only was he away from his family, but he was away from his world. Away from everything he knew. He wondered about his real dad. Where he was, if he even made it out of the Senior Partner battle. He felt it in his heart that dad was alive. He knew. And it made him smile.

_Dad._

Connor loved Angel and he missed him. He recalled when Angel came to him, right before the big battle. They talked, laughed. He even saw Angel smile. That was a shocker. He told him all about his trip to Rome and Buffy with the Immortal, which Connor could tell hurt him. Angel and his lost love, The Slayer. Connor wanted to meet her, after hearing so much about her. He, of course heard a lot more than what Angel had told him, from Cordelia and he remembered being smitten with Faith. It always intrigued him that a vampire slayer would be chosen to fight evil, yet the world around her remained clueless of her sacrifices.

What a sucky existence.

No wonder she fell for a vampire. They were probably the ones that saw her for what she really was. They feared her. Or loved her, whatever. He chuckled to himself at what this one woman did to his dad. The way she turned him into a blubbering fool. Wasn't she in love with Spike now? Well, that's what he had heard, anyway.

He noticed a guy walk in with recognizable clothing on. Clothing that resembled more of what they wore his in his own dimension, then this one.

_Vampire._

He could sense them from far away. He had to dust many of them since he'd been here. Spotting them was easy, though. Most of them looked like they were from his dimension. More modern, than Lord Of The Rings. The fact that they could walk in the sun made it harder, but a piece of wood through the heart still worked. At that thought, he clutched his drink and gulped it down. Connor reached under his shirt, where he kept a makeshift stake. He rose, watching the vampire scan the crowd for his easiest prey. Connor stopped, not wanting to cause a scene. Yet.

The vampire eyed a pretty girl sitting alone at a table. She was reading a book, drinking tea. Why she chose this place to relax, he couldn't figure out but this vampire surely thought this was his lucky day. Connor waited for him to try the whole 'let's take a walk' gesture, when he realized that this girl, was no girl, but a grown woman. And not only that, she oozed mystical energy. Now, Connor had been here for a few days, and all of the people in this dimension were pretty ordinary. None of them seemed to have any type of mystical energy at all. Then the vampires and demons were roaming around, making it even stranger, since the locals acted like they have never seen such creatures.

Then who was this woman? She was beautiful.

Connor watched her smiling to someone in the distance, A young girl ran up, holding a small doll. The woman laid her book down and took this young girl in his arms, kissing her head. The vampire saw this, then turned his attention to another victim.

Connor saw the vamp leave, then followed him. Connor turned one last time to the woman, squinting his eyes as if it would help him figure her out. She looked up at him. Connor averted his eyes quickly.

The vampire walked through the street, scanning all the young girls walking about, giggling and gossiping with each other. Connor saw one of the girls respond and walk over to the vampire. They talked for a few minutes then walked away, together.

Connor followed them, keeping a distance so not to alert the vamp he was there. They walked to a small bridge that stretched over a brook. The girl laughed, turning away shyly. The vampire took her hair in his hand, stroking it, smelling it. That's when Connor made his move. He strolled over towards the vampire and his soon to be dead date. The vampire looked at Connor, annoyed that he was interrupting his easy kill.

"Piss off!" the vamp shouted.

The girl giggled, bringing her hands to her mouth. Connor became angry at the obvious density of this girl's mind. "Look, get out of here. He's wants to eat you, not date you," Connor told her.

She gasped. The vampire lifted his arm and swung at Connor. He ducked, punching the vamp in the stomach. The vamp flew back, falling to the ground. Connor looked at the girl again, shaking his head.

"I said, leave!" he shouted.

The girl just stood there, frozen. It wasn't until she saw the vampire actually get all bumpy faced, that she ran like hell.

Connor exchanged punches with him, tiring the vamp out. Connor kicked him clear across the bridge, making him land on the wood railing. It cracked into a few pieces, piercing his... oh yes... his heart.

Dust.

Connor shook his head, smiling at how easy that was. He turned to walk back to the road. Then he thought of that woman and her little girl. He wanted to go back to the eatery and find her. Find out who she was, or more importantly, _what_ she was. Something about her drew him to her.

She was gone. He looked around the entire restaurant, but no sign of the woman or her child. Oh well. It was worth a try. When he turned to leave, he saw her. The woman. She was running back into the eatery, over to the table she sat. She picked up the small doll her girl obviously had left there. Connor stood in the doorway when she brushed against him. She looked up at him, apologizing.

"It's okay," Connor said, smiling.

She gave him a strange look, then ran back over to her daughter. Connor watched her intensely. He realized it probably wasn't mystical energy coming from her. It was just plain old woman magic. Mother magic. All women had it. Whether they knew it or not.

His face flushed when she turned back at him. He must have looked insane, staring at her the way he did. But, she just smiled at him. He watched the little girl run to a vendor and point to the lollipop she wanted. Connor wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he found himself walking towards them. The little girl looked at up Connor, smiling widely.

"Are you gonna get me a lollipop?" the young girl asked him.

"Lily!" her mother scolded.

"It's okay. I'd be happy to. Which one do you want?" Connor asked the young girl.

Kinara watched Connor in awe. Connor could feel her eyes dissecting him, obviously since he was buying her little girl candy. After handing Lily a big sucker, he smiled and quickly spoke.

"I'm new around here. It's why I must look strange to you," Connor told her.

"You dress like a couple I met a few of days ago. They weren't from around here either."

"I'm Connor," he said, extending his hand.

"Kinara, and this is Lily. At least you have a normal name. Buffy and Spike sure sounded foreign to me," Kinara joked, shaking his hand.

Connor's eyes widened. _Are they here too?_

"Wait, did you say Buffy and Spike?"

"Weird names, huh?" she asked.

"What did they look like?" he asked, beginning to feel like this dimension hopping was obviously somebody's master plan.

"She was a petite, blonde. Very pretty. And Spike, well. He was a hunk. Blondish hair, though it seemed more white than blonde. Chiseled features, strong..."

"Okay, okay. I know them. Well, I know _him_. Buffy used to date my dad," Connor told her, then realized it may have been a mistake.

"Your dad? She wasn't that old...oh!" Kinara looked at Connor strangely. Buffy didn't strike her as the 'dating older men' type.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No. They mentioned something about being on a road trip, whatever that means. And just to let you know, they weren't too pleased about being here."

Connor let his mind race thinking of all the possibilities of why and how they were here. He had to find them. He wanted answers and maybe they did too. Or maybe they had answers. He wondered since Spike and Buffy were here, maybe there were others.

Maybe his dad...

"They were staying in Marno when I first saw them. Spike saved my Lily from these bad men ravishing the town. I think they all came running out of the Gretho Inn," she said.

"All?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, there was a group of them who knew how to fight well. And I know it sounds weird, but I could swear there was a woman painted blue," Kinara told him.

Illyria. Maybe they all were here.

"How could I get to Marno?" Connor asked her.

"It's a day trip. I can take you if you like. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I go there once a week to pick up some yams. They have the best you know."

"Okay. It's a date. I mean..." Connor blushed, feeling like an idiot for saying what he said.

"Got it, Connor. Look, where are you staying?" she asked, taking notice of his worn out clothing that seemed wrinkled from obviously sleeping in them.

"Nowhere. I've just been wandering.."

" I have a spare room. I insist," Kinara told him.

Connor didn't know what to say. Why was she being so nice to him, offering her home. She didn't know him from adam. He could be a killer, or thief. _Or the son of two vampires.  
_  
He wearily accepted. Connor followed Kinara and Lily to her home, not far from where they were. It was a small cottage with a big yard. Connor smiled at the comfort of it all. It reminded him of a scene from a movie. It was all so surreal.

She'd smile back at him, making sure he was still following them. He returned the smile, watching her body move in front of him. She was very graceful, but her hips would move in such an illegal way. Her body was curvaceous, obviously drawing many men to her. Women in _his_ world didn't get that. The more womanly curves, the better. And this woman seemed to have it down to an art.

The night was here. Connor sat on Kinara's couch, sipping tea she had just made. They finished a hearty dinner, and now Connor felt like he'd burst. Lily had already went to bed, exhausted from her little girl activities of the day. Kinara sat beside Connor and smiled at him. Connor was a little nervous. He felt strange around this woman. He felt desire. Which, I guess wasn't strange at all. But there was something else about her that sent chills down his spine.

"Buffy and Spike were sure one lovely couple." Kinara told him.

Connor shot his head back, looking at her like she just said the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. Much love between them. They're going to end up married, you know." She said.

"Great. My dad will _love_ that." Connor sneered.

"Is your dad still..."

"No. Maybe. I don't know. I just used to make fun of him for his feelings for the slay... Buffy," he admitted.

"Well, Connor. That's not very nice," she scolded, playfully.

"You don't know my dad. He's a... never mind. So tell me about the people you saw in Marno, with Spike and Buffy," he said.

Connor wasn't comfortable sharing his feelings about his dad. He got used to the idea of keeping it a secret from his adopted family. It just became the way it was.

"Well, like I said, there were fighters, who seemed very strong. And the blue painted woman. I saw a dark skinned man and a taller one with brown hair. Quite impressive the way his hair stood up on it's own."

Connor knew exactly who that was.

They talked more about Marno and how strange it was that these creatures were about, causing chaos. Connor pretended to be shocked. He was a little weary at the fact that no one in this place seemed to know what a demon was or a vampire. They were only aware of what they had read in books. So does that mean that the demons and vamps here now are new too? Like him? Maybe his world ended. Maybe it did suffer an apocalypse. Maybe when his dad decided to take down the black thorn, it caused some sort of ripple. Maybe they were all sucked into this dimension. A repercussion. A punishment. All things supernatural, maybe. Has to be. Connor smiled at how smart he was. He figured it out. It was some type of punishment. Now they're all going to rot in this world.

Left here to fend for themselves.

Left here to die.


	14. Chapter 14: Allora

The city was buzzing with life when Willow and Kennedy entered it. People were walking fast, in a New York type of frenzy and determination. Willow gleamed at all the culture here. Restaurants, theaters, opera houses. Nobody looked their way. People here seemed to be in their own state of mind, getting to where ever it was they were headed to. Willow took the lead and walked through the main gates. The streets were cobblestone and brick. The colors were amazing. It almost appeared as if each building was it's own shade of either blue, or red, purple, or green. Beyond the hustle and bustle and the grand architecture, stood the castle. It was magnificent and huge, and it seemed to tower over everything else in the city. It sat atop a small hill, just north of where they stood. The closer they got to it, the bigger the hill seem to get, though. How were they going to get in? The gates were tall and made of thick iron. It would take an invitation, of course. But how will they get one of those?

After an hour of walking around in circles Kennedy suggested they rest at a nearby coffee shop. Excited to actually have a cup of coffee, Willow agreed. The place was tiny. They sat at an outside table which seemed way too small for two people.

"What can I get you this morning?" the waitress asked.

Willow looked up and was a little taken aback at the prettiness of the waitress. She was very cute with red hair, green eyes, and sweet smile. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, swaying in the breeze. Something about her caused Willow to suddenly become tongue tied.

"Uh, I'll have an espresso," Kennedy said, looking at Willow strangely.

"Latte. Please. Non fat," Willow finally ordered.

She gladly took their order and stepped inside.

"What was that all about?" Kennedy asked her.

I don't know, something struck me..." Willow confessed.

"Is this something, _some thing_ I need to be jealous about?" Kennedy teased.

"No no, it's not that, I mean, yea she's pretty... _really_ pretty but no, it's something magicky I sensed." Willow assured her.

Kennedy giggled. "It's okay Wil, so how are we going to get to Allora?"

"Don't know. I think we may need to get an invite into the castle. I just don't know how we're going to get one."

The waitress stood at their table with the tray of coffee. She placed the mugs down in front of them, smiling at Willow.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation. You are looking for Allora?" the waitress asked them.

Willow and Kennedy eyed each other in shock. "Yea, do you know her?" Kennedy asked her.

"She's my mom."

Willow's eyes widened. "You're mom? So, you live in the castle?"

"Oh... no." the waitress chuckled. "She doesn't, we don't. We live near the lake. Down the path there," she said, pointing to a road behind them. "By the way, I'm Nora."

"I'm Kennedy, this is Willow. So, Allora doesn't live in the castle with Hakan?" Kennedy asked.

"Hak..? No. Hakan only lives in the castle with his queen and servants. No one else. What would make you think my mom lived there?" Nora asked.

Both Willow and Kennedy grew even more confused. It was her mom they needed to go see. But if this powerful gem piece wasn't in the castle, was it safe just sitting around a house somewhere near a lake? Willow thought hard before speaking up. They'll be stuck here forever is she messed this up.

"Uh, Nora. We... kinda need to see your mom." Willow said.

Okay, good. That was enough information she needed to give Nora. She didn't have to tell her why, or what they were doing there in the first place. As long as they can get to Allora and explain to her how badly they needed the gem.

"Right. Do you guys know her?" Nora asked, investigating their attire. Willow had herself and Kennedy slip on clothes from this dimension so they wouldn't be so stand out-y. But something told her that even still, they stood out.

"Not exactly. We were sent to talk with her. It's a really long story. Is she around?" Willow asked.

"No. She'll be back tomorrow. She's visiting some friends up north. Are you guys staying here long?" Nora asked, smiling.

"I guess we are now," Kennedy said under her breath. 

* * *

Allora entered her friend's home. Three men and two woman greeted her at the doorway. A big round table sat in the room off to the right with a few candles scattered around. Large windows let in the sunlight from the east. They walked to the table and each took their seat. Allora moved her white dress to the side and sat. A man with a long black beard spoke first.

"The portal has been opened, Allora. There have been sightings of evil creatures dwelling in such places at Marno and Gustor." He stroked his beard as he glanced around to everyone.

Allora stood. "Hakan has not given me any orders to bring the gem together. He would, if he thought there was a threat. I seriously doubt..."

An older gray-haired man stood. "People are dying, Allora. Children were attacked in Marno, before a group of peasants stopped it. The village was in ruin!"

Gasps filled the room. The women held their hands over their mouths in shock. Allora's eyes grew wide with panic. Why hadn't Hakan said anything? Why would he keep this a secret from her? She was the guardian. The protector of the gem piece. He gave his word.

"What can be done without locating the rest of the pieces?" One woman asked.

"Nothing. They have to all be brought together, as one. It'll take weeks, maybe months," Allora informed them.

The black bearded one stood, slamming his fist to the table. "Tell the king, Allora. Or we all will. We will tell him we know about the gem!"

He threatened to reveal this information none of them were supposed to have. They were brought together years ago because they shared the same belief in the supernatural. They believed in the prophecies, especially the one that involved the portal reopening and demons roaming free here, once again. Ever since Allora was a young girl, she had the 'sight' as Jolea called it. No one spoke of magic, or anything pertaining to it for eons. It was something only read about in children books or folktales. But they knew the truth and they felt it. Although, they weren't able to use the magic, it was easily detectible and they all knew this day would come.

This meeting was brought together by the black-bearded one, Jolea. He heard of the chaos that occurred in Marno and Gustor. The locals played it off as some sort of hooligan uproar. But this group knew. The portal has been opened, and now it was up to Allora to gather the others whom held a piece of the gem and end this demon invasion.

"That won't be necessary, Jolea. I'll go to the king at once," Allora told him.

Relief swept over them. All but Allora felt the tension leave. She was scared out of her mind. What will happen after she goes to the king? How will he be able to get hold of all the other pieces, before these monsters caused any more destruction?

The meeting was adjourned and everyone made way back to their homes. Allora stepped into her carriage, making herself comfortable for the days journey that lied ahead. The driver started the horses up and took off. She drifted in out of sleep during the first few hours. She awoke when the carriage stopped. Why did it stop? She peaked out. The sun was still bright. The morning had just ended, bringing in the afternoon glow. She held her head out of the window looking for her driver.

"Maemi?" she called out to him. No answer. She jumped at a strange sound that came from the woods. She thought she heard some sort of struggle. She looked out the other window, still not seeing anything.

When she turned back inside, she gasped at the sight of a strange man at the window. He smiled wide, licking lips. He had yellow eyes and his forehead was deformed. Allora screamed so loud, causing all the birds and animals to take off.

The fiend reached in for her, grabbing hold of hair. She instinctively slapped his hand away, causing him to hiss at her. Her heart was about to explode. She had never seen anything so hideous in her entire life. It smelled of sewers and death, and the way it grinned at her, caused an involuntary convulsion.

The carriage began to rock. She noticed the fiend was too strong, and now was trying to knock the carriage to its' side. Outside the carriage, her horses had been untied and were running away down the trail. Her face turned to horror when she felt her body being jerked around as the carriage tipped. A loud crash sent her body to slam against the side of the cabin. She gasped and then screamed as the fiend found his way inside. It grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out. He dragged her across the dirt until he found a good spot to feed. She looked up at him, half dazed. She didn't know what was about to happen. Was he going to kill her, beat her, rape her? What was he anyway. He looked similar to the vampires she read about.

_Oh God. It's true. The demons are back, and it's too late._

She'll never be able to get the gem together now. She was about to die, in the hands of this terrible creature. At that thought, the foul being leaned in over her, bringing his bumpy face close to hers. Allora turned her head, sickened by the sight and smell of this thing. She heard it growl. When his fangs punctured her skin, something inside her snapped. Her head became clear, suddenly. She felt a wave of anger flow through her veins and she lifted her knee. She brought her foot to the vampire's chest and kicked him off of her, clear across the road. Allora and the vamp looked at each other with the same amount of shock. When he got back to his feet, he charged her. She instinctively held her hands out and knocked him back to the ground with the strength she never knew she had.

"What the hell are you, woman?" the vampire growled.

Allora had no idea how to answer that. She also couldn't figure out how she knew to run back over to the carriage a grab a broken piece of wood from the collapsed carriage. When the vamp made his final charge, she drove the wood into his heart. Allora looked on in utter disbelief when the monster turned to dust. She eyed the stake then dropped it as if her hand became weak, suddenly.

"What just happened?" she asked herself, looking around the vast forest.


	15. Chapter 15: So Close

The rushing waves were soothing, making the beach a very pleasant place to sleep. They had to stop because of the dense fog which caused their visibility to be almost non existent. They couldn't see much in front of them so stopping was the only logical thing to do. As night approached, the exhausted trio fell asleep quickly.

Then a loud sound awoke them.

"What the hell is that?" Harmony grumbled. She lifted her head and glanced around in the direction where it was coming from. Her eyes bulged when she spotted a big white temple sitting atop a small hill in the distance. She looked over at Issa and Xander who had the same astonished look on their faces.

"Well, I guess it's 6 o'clock," Xander said.

After packing up, they headed towards the temple. Xander looked up and gasped at how huge this building was. He spotted a crowd walking towards the front doors, probably there for a morning sermon or something. Xander helped Issa and Harmony up the jagged rocks to the side of the temple. He held his hand back, so not to be seen yet.

"Hold on, we're not exactly in our Sunday best, so it's better we wait until the session is over," Xander told them.

"So, the gem piece is in there?" Harmony asked.

"Yup, according to Wally," he answered.

Harmony sat on the edge of the rocks and pouted. "Why can't we just get it now? We came all this way..."

"Cus, Harm. These people might think we're hostile, or something _not_ welcome here. We have to play it cool," Xander told her, annoyed.

After much pouting, Harmony agreed. They sat as hours passed. Frustration and impatience grew as this mass seemed to be going on way too long. Issa even began pacing around, which she never does unless she's mad or annoyed. Guessing by her expression, she was probably both.

"Okay, I'll peak in and check it out. Stay here, okay?" Xander said.

He walked quietly towards the front of the temple. He heard a loud man speaking that was followed by roars and cheers. Xander thought it was strange this sermon was so... exciting. They definitely were different in his world. He peered around the corner, when he saw it was clear he proceeded towards the front doors. He stopped for a moment when he thought he heard footsteps approaching.

"Xander," Issa whispered as she grabbed his shoulder.

Xander jumped, and felt his skin crawl off his body then back on.

"Issa, what are you doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes behind her to look for Harmony.

"She's staying back. She said her feet hurt anyway. I just didn't want you to go alone," Issa said, smiling and batting her long eyelashes at him.

How could he resist? "Okay, seems like they're a lively bunch," he told her.

They crept up and leaned back against the wall. Xander peaked in. He saw a huge mass of people, probably close to a hundred or so. Most of the crowd stood and held their arms up, cheering at the man who was speaking. Xander looked in further and spotted the man, must be some sort of priest and he was holding up a cup. Xander eyes widened when he saw a sparkling and glowing green jewel encrusted in the center.

"That's it. I bet," Xander whispered.

They were so wrapped up in finding the gem piece, they didn't hear a crowd approach them. A man smiled at Xander and Issa, motioning for them to follow them inside the temple. Xander was almost relieved that he didn't suspect that he and Issa were outsiders. The smiling man neared them.

"Come on, we're going to miss it," the man said, tugging Xander and Issa's arm.

Issa looked at Xander and shrugged. The man led them towards the crowd entering the temple. It was beautiful inside. The windows were enormous and stained glass covered them. Images of a woman holding a gem were seen in some of the stained glass art. Xander and Issa were led down the rows and rows of seats until the were seated in an empty spot near the front.

"We fit in just fine," Xander assured Issa. He could tell she was nervous and he felt a bit out of place himself. He was relieved that the crowd of people kept their attention on to the man holding the cup. The room was noisy until the man standing on the alter began to speak.

"The day is upon us. We must fight now. Any creature that is not of the world will be disposed of. We have a direct order from the king to take the lives of anything that poses a threat or seems otherwordly."

Xander grabbed Issa's hand and squeezed. He hoped and prayed that no one will rat them out. Not Wally, not Gretta. This crowd seemed way to eager to put an end to anything not of their world. And that included them.

The sermon went on for nearly an hour. Issa yawned, looking around to make sure no one spotted her. "Just like church at home, huh?" Issa whispered in Xander's ear.

He smiled at her, and let out a yawn himself. He went over in his mind how he and Issa would be able to get their hands on the cup with the gem piece on it. It was going to be hard, if not impossible. Of course, he'd have to wait until everyone left. He just hoped this priest left as well. 

Outside, Harmony sat on a rock at the side of the temple with two men pining over her. One man had long blonde hair, which kind of reminded her of the lead singer of Skid Row. The other had a dark look to him. Kind of like Neo in The Matrix. With the laughing and flirting, she even made sure her dress rode up a little so they could get a look at her firm thighs. The men were dumbstruck, and obviously smitten.

"So, what's your name?" Skid Row asked her.

"It's Harmony," she said, rising from the rock. Neo jumped to help her down, grabbing her hand. He flinched.

"You're cold, do you need a blanket?"

Just then, Harmony slipped , causing her ankle to twist and her foot to scrape against the rock. She moaned in pain then spotted the blood coming out of her foot. She vamped out. "Actually, I need something decent to eat!"

It took Neo a minute to comprehend what was happening. He then looked on in horror and screamed like a girl.

"Oh my... " Skid Row quickly backed up away from her, eying her face with amazement and disgust. "You're one of them!" he shouted.

"One of... oh... yeah. But I'm hungry. Come here..," Harmony whined, motioning for him to come closer. He backed away and stood with his friend.

"We have orders to kill your kind... you monster whore!" Skid Row sneered.

"Monster... okay. But Whore? I didn't hear you guys complaining a few minutes ago," Harmony argued.

The men looked at each other and nodded. "Get her!" Neo shouted. They neared Harmony and grabbed her arms , pulling her off the rock.

"Ow, what are you freaks doing?" she yelled, struggling to free herself.

"You're coming with us!" Neo said, as the two men dragged her towards the temple entrance.

Inside Xander and Issa were fighting to stay awake. The priest just went on and on about the same things, over and over. Then suddenly a big commotion erupted at the entrance.

"Thank God!" Xander whispered.

He turned around and his heart felt like it was about to stop right there. He saw two men dragging Harmony as she struggled against their grip. "Oh no," Xander said, standing up. Issa joined him and her eyes grew wide.

The crowd looked at these men and Harmony in shock. The priest quieted and motioned for the men to speak.

"She's one of those monsters. We saw her face change!" Neo shouted.

Harmony's face was now back to normal and she looked pissed. The men dragged her to the altar and threw her to the ground. She let out a whimper and her head spun back to the faces of Neo and Skid Row, eying her like she was eying them a few moments ago. They wanted her dead.

"Hey!" Issa yelled.

"Issa!" Xander whispered loudly.

She turned to him with anger in her eyes. "I know you hate her, but she's with us. We can't let them do anything to her," Issa said to him.

Just then the priest stepped back, afraid of what was just brought to his temple. He looked at Issa when she yelled out. He narrowed his eyes on her. "And are you with this woman?" he asked Issa directly.

"Oh no. Oh no," Xander whispered.

"Yes I am." Issa stood up, looking at Harmony.

Xander quickly grabbed her to sit back down. "No, she's not. She's not well. We need to get her home. Which is close by. Very close. Come on sweetie. Let's get you home," Xander stammered.

"No. Xander, I know you are going to hate me for this, but we can't leave her. I'm sorry." She turned her attention back to the priest. "We are with her. I assure you she means no harm," Issa told him.

The crowd gasped then the sound of people talking over each other filled the room. Harmony stood up and the priest back up further. The two men neared her, ready to take her down if she tried anything. A few men came out around the back at immediately approached Xander and Issa. They each grabbed an arm and pulled them to the altar and shoved them next to Harmony.

"This is misunderstanding. We're human, see," Xander said, pulling on the skin of his arm.

"Silence!" The priest shouted. The entire room grew quiet. He narrowed his gaze back over to Xander, Issa , and Harmony.

"You may be human, but she is not. My men would not lie. For now, we will keep you here until we can find out why you associate yourselves with this creature."

"No association... she's... I hate her!" Xander said, stabbing Harmony with his eyes.

"Ditto!" she said back at him.

"I said, silence! Men take them to the holding room," the priest ordered.

A few burly men grabbed each of their arms and pulled them to the back area. Xander protested the whole way, causing one of the men to grip him harder. Xander looked at Issa nervously. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' which did nothing to calm the state of panic he was in.

"Stupid Harmony," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Harmony shouted.


	16. Chapter 16: Sinners and Saints

It was mid morning when Buffy and Spike reached the church. It wasn't much to look at. White bricks, some even missing, made up this rubble of a place. Ivy and wild grass grew high up covering most of the weathered features. It was a church, nevertheless where some eccentric priest is supposed to dwell inside. How and why, they had no idea. He must take day trips just to get food and water.

They approached the front which had no door, just an archway greeted them covered in ivy and spider webs. Spike took the lead, waving them out of the way. This place was just like the outside, only with white bricks scattered about.

"Ok, so this priest guy lives here?" Buffy asked.

Spike shook his head, glancing around. He couldn't see how anyone could actually set up house here. His crypt was more homey than this dilapidated church. There was nothing.

"No, a priest guy lives _here_." a tall man said, pointing to a hole in the wall.

A startled Buffy and Spike turned to see a man that stood , staring at them. His dark hair grew long and wavy, and his eyes seemed blacker than night. He wore a brown cloak, sort of like an Jedi robe from Star Wars.

"I'm sorry. I'm Paul. You are?" he asked them.

Buffy moved closer to Spike, looking at this priest strangely. He was young. Wally said he'd be old. And Great Protector? He didn't seem like he'd hurt a fly.

"I'm Buffy. This is Spike."

"Buffy and Spike. Welcome. May I assist you with anything. People rarely come up this far," Paul asked.

"Um, we were sent here by Wally Gretho"

"Never heard of him. Why did he send you here?"

"Right. We have a slight problem. First, are you the Great Protector?" Spike asked him, narrowing his eyes.

Paul's eyes bulged. "Great Pro...what do you want?" he asked defensively.

"Look, we were told that the Great Protector of the piece of the Gem of Anu would help us. Are you him?" Buffy asked, more aggressively. She was tired and cranky from walking so much and was in no mood for games.

"I have nothing for you to take. Please leave," Paul told them as he backed away.

Spike's blood boiled. He was just as cranky as Buffy and exhausted from this entire trek. He walked fast towards Paul and stood inches from him. Paul's eyes widened more. He almost tripped on his own robe as he backed away from Spike.

"Tell us if you know what we're talking about," Spike said grabbing his robe and bunching it in a fist.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, racing over to them to break it up.

"Look, I... my dad," Paul said.

"You're dad, what?" Spike said through his teeth.

"My dad is the Great Protector. He's through there. Please, we are peaceful people," Paul begged.

Spike let go of his robe and smoothed out the wrinkles he caused.

"Sorry. We have come a long way and we really need to see your dad. Now," Spike said.

Paul wearily led them through the hole in the wall. They walked in darkness for a few seconds then they were back outside. But not the outside they saw before. In front of them was a vast garden. Buffy sighed at the beauty of it all. Flowers, trees, fountains, and up ahead there was a small waterfall that ran down to a rocky watering hole. How could this place exist like this, in the mountains? It was breathtaking.

Paul led them further towards the waterfall. A figure was sitting in the distance on a bench. He turned when he heard them. He was an older man. Gray hair and beard. He wore a robe similar to Paul's. He stood when he saw his son was not alone.

"Guests? What a pleasant surprise," the man said.

"This is Spike and Buffy. They needed to speak with you regarding the Gem," Paul told him with a shaky voice.

The man peered hard at Buffy and Spike then his expression softened. "Ah, you know of the Gem, and that I have a piece of it?" the man asked, looking at Spike.

"Yeah. We were told we needed to get all the pieces together. We have friends on their way now to retrieve the other pieces," Spike told him.

"My name is Clark. I have been sworn to protect this gem piece with my life. Why would you be sent to retrieve it from me?" 

Buffy and Spike sat with Clark. Spike did most of the talking, and explained to Clark how imperative it was they get back home and bring the demons with them. Paul stood nearby and eves-dropped with great curiosity. Clark nodded his head a few times, looking back and forth between Spike and Buffy. He seemed sympathetic and willing to believe them.

Buffy was just relieved that they were finally here and this Clark guy was nice. As he and Spike spoke, she drifted in thought. She remembered she and Dawn laying on Dawn's bed talking. Dawn had asked her if she'd ever marry Riley. Buffy remembered laughing.

_"Oh, come on Buffy. What if he asked you?" Dawn teased._

_"Dawn, Riley is sweet. But we're not on that level. Plus, I'm way too young, and so is he."_

_"Fine, but Buffy. You're not getting any younger!"_

_"Bite your tongue!"_

_"No, I mean. If you can't see yourself marrying Riley, then why waste your time," Dawn said._

_Buffy looked at her in disbelief at how wise her young sister was. Wait, she wasn't aloud to be this smart yet._

_"Okay, I know. But sometimes you just have to live in the now. Don't think about what's to come. Just enjoy each other while you can."_

_"Right. And when you get bored, you can move on to the next guy, right?" Dawn smiled hard at Buffy, knowing she was pissing her off. And she was right. Buffy retaliated with a good swift hit with a pillow on Dawn's head._

_"Ow!" Dawn cried, picking up another pillow and hitting Buffy over the head._

Buffy laughed at the memory. She missed that. She missed those times. Buffy knew Dawn was okay, she felt it, but she still wanted to see her and to know it first hand. She wondered what Dawn would say now about her and Spike. Dawn loved Spike, then hated him, then loved him again. Buffy shook her head at how alike she and her sister were.

"Right?" Spike said, eying Buffy.

Buffy shook off her daydream and nodded. She had no clue what he was talking about, but she figured Spike would want her to agree.

"Then it's agreed," Clark said cheerfully.

Paul brought over a platter of food for them to snack on. Clark asked them many questions about their home world and was fascinated at Buffy's occupation as the slayer.

"This is quite extraordinary. A woman chosen to fight the evil on your world. It makes sense, though. Balance. You brought balance to your world. This world has been without demons and monsters for so long, people forgot what evil was. Many locals began acting out in a hostile type behavior, because they had nothing to compare it to. When you know what evil is, you know what not to become. Or what to fight against. You can't have God without the Devil. We need to see evil, just as much as God needs the Devil. Without one, there couldn't be the other." Clark told them.

"Got that right," Spike mumbled.

Spike and Buffy were in no rush to hit the trails again. Although they were both extremely anxious to get back to Marno with the gem piece, their aching feet and tired legs told them to rest for the remainder of the day. They'll just start up tomorrow. Clark was insisting they spend the night. He showed them a small hut he built where they could sleep. It was cute. Like a little guest hut, next to a bigger one that belonged to Clark and his son. It was sort of like a paradise hidden way up in the mountains. Buffy was sure no one knew about this place, and the locals must have just labeled Clark an eccentric recluse. What he had up here was worth keeping a secret. Paul informed Buffy that they could get some rest before dinner. He was going to prepare them a special dinner for their journey.

"This is very nice of them, huh?" Buffy said to Spike as she lowered herself into the warm bathtub.

"Very," Spike agreed as he tore off his clothes to join her.

Spike sat in the tub facing Buffy. He sighed at the pleasures of warm water covering his flesh. He couldn't believe that once upon a time he thought that being a vampire was the best thing in the world and that no feeling compared to it. How wrong he was as he felt Buffy slide her leg up his, gently moving it up and down. Nothing compared to being human. Ever. No matter what senses were heightened after becoming a vampire. Nothing was like this.

Spike was lost in his slayer. He watched her playfully tease him as she let her breast peak through the suds. She ran her hands over them, brushing away the soap. Spike felt his face heat up. His eyes followed her hands as she gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"What if this all a dream? What if we were to wake up tomorrow in a dark, wet alley in Los Angeles?" Spike asked her.

"Please, no more dreams and weird reality spells!" Buffy said.

Spike leaned over and kissed Buffy. She giggled a little in his mouth before she met his with a more passionate kiss. Her fingers wrapped around his hair, gently playing with his loose curls. Spike brought her closer, making her straddle his lap. He still couldn't believe their bodies were so connected like this. Like they were one. They both looked at the door when the sound of knocking was heard.

"Dinner's almost ready," Paul announced.

The table was set with a huge plate in the center. A turkey sat on it, with potatoes and vegetables surrounding it. It looked delicious. Candles were laid out just enough for some light. They each had a plate, utensils and a glass. As they made their way to their seats, Paul held the chairs out for them. Buffy and Spike bowed their heads as they sat. Clark came out, holding what looked like a bottle of champagne. Paul took the bottle and popped the cork. He poured them each a glass and handed it out.

"To the newly engaged. May life together be blissful and full of love. May you hold each others hand through thick and thin," Clark said as he held up the glass.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other in disbelief. What was he talking about?

"Engaged? Us?" Buffy asked him.

Clark shot a look at Paul and shook his head. Paul smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry, my son, he... was misinformed. He is somewhat of a judge of character, seeing people and he..."

Spike thought of the ring again. How would Paul know about that? And why would he assume they were already engaged? He peaked ay Buffy who seemed as confused as he.

They proceeded with dinner. Clark spoke, taking breaks here and there to swallow his food. "Now, I don't want to be nosy, but you there. You weren't always this way, were you?" Clark asked Spike.

Spike's eyes shot over to Buffy, then back and forth between Paul and Clark. He remained silent.

"No need to be frightened, boy," Clark assured Spike.

Still Spike didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if Clark meant, vampire or just a troubled man. Maybe he can meet him somewhere in the middle. "I was different, yes. I had problems."

Clark looked at Paul and smiled. Paul took it as his cue to speak. "I am a seer. I know many people in this world think that magic and the supernatural are gone, but it's not."

Clark set his gaze upon Buffy. "Such a wonderful world you came from. A world where a demon killer, or shall we say, Vampire Slayer, can fall in love with a man she was called upon to destroy. Amazing."

Buffy's eyes widened when she looked over at Spike. Clark knows.

"I was... for a long time," Spike admitted. He glanced at Clark, who didn't seem at all shocked by his words. Buffy was nervously sipping her wine, pretending to be casual. Spike knew she was freaking out inside.

"A vampire who knew love. You knew right from wrong. You fought the wrong inside you. You fought it all away. Incredible! No such creature has ever done that, at least none that I've heard of. Then you became human... a reward. You know that right?" Paul sipped his wine, waiting for Spike's answer.

"I'm not sure why. I've done good things, and I've helped people, but I don't know what made me so special." Spike looked over at Buffy. She watched him with a certain sadness in her eyes. He knew she was wondering why he was bringing this up again, but he still felt a small twinge of doubt in his heart. Not about her, just about the fact that he was brought back and now human after so many heroes in the world die and never come back.

"Maybe because you have an important role to play. Maybe you two were meant for something much greater than just ridding my world of demons. Maybe after all the times you two have saved the world, it is time now to start living. For real. Settle down. Start a family," Clark said, looking at Buffy.

"I'm a big believer of family. I lost my wife many years ago. A time I wish not to relive. But I wouldn't trade my time with her for anything in the world. She gave me my Paul," Clark said. "Now, enough of this serious talk. Come, let us sit by the lake and enjoy some music. Paul plays a mean guitar!"

They settled around a small fire by the lake. Buffy sat in between Spike's legs on the grass as Clark made himself comfortable on top of a smooth rock. Paul came out with his guitar and sat across from his father. He strummed a few notes, singing a sweet melody. The song reminded Spike of a Paul Mccartney type song, with whom he was very fond of. Spike and Buffy clapped when he finished. Paul stood and rose to take a bow.

"Hey, can you play?" Paul asked Spike and Buffy.

"A little," Spike answered.

Buffy snapped her head around to look at him. "You do?"

"I used to. Back in the 60's. It was the thing to do," Spike said, lifting his shoulders.

"Play something," Buffy said to him.

Spike rose and accepted the guitar from Paul. He sat on the rock and began strumming. Buffy watched in amazement. He looked so perfectly sexy up there, his strong fingers plucking away creating a really sweet sound. Buffy watched in awe. His voice was so passionate, and smooth. He sat back down next to Buffy after his tune. They sat for another hour hearing heroic tales from Paul and Clark. Spike still couldn't figure out why they assumed he was engaged to Buffy, unless it was something he saw in their future. The thought was just too unreal to Spike and he blew it off as something that would probably never happen. _Probably_.

"Wow, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to call it a night. Spike?" Buffy said, eying him.

Spike, getting it, quickly rose to his feet. He held his hand out to help her up. "Yes, yes. Exhausted. We should..."

Before he could finish, Buffy was already on her feet saying goodnight to Paul and Clark. She led Spike back to their little hut and closed the door. Without a second thought, she was tearing his shirt off. He did the same, kissing her passionately.

"Spike... I can't get enough of you," Buffy whispered.

They were out of their clothes and Spike had Buffy pinned to the wall. He reached down and grabbed her legs. Buffy gasped. The whole hut seem to shake from the activity.

"Spike, we brought down the house once before..," Buffy teased.

Spike lifted his head from her neck and smiled. "Yeah, remember that?" He lifted her and laid her on the ground.

Buffy lifted her head when she heard a sound from outside. "What was that?" she asked.

Spike stopped moving and cocked his head. "Sounds like Clark and Paul just went inside."

Buffy smiled wide, bringing her hands up to Spike's hair. "Let's go outside to the waterfall. It'll be awesome."

Spike lifted himself off of her and quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed to wrap them up with. They shared the blanket as they stumbled to the door. Buffy laughed loudly, covering her mouth. Spike chuckled at their lack of coordination.

"Bugger this," Spike said. He lifted her off the ground and carried her outside, trying hard to keep the blanket over her. Of course, he just let the great outdoors see all of his bits. But he didn't care, as long as his woman was covered.

Buffy laughed at him. "Oh my God, if they came out now?"

"They'd get a good look at my firm arse," Spike joked.

He carried her to the waterfall, glancing back to make sure they were out of site. Buffy threw the blanket off of her and hopped out of his arms. She turned to Spike and smiled right before she jumped into the water. The moonlight shimmered off the water, giving it a picturesque look. Buffy went under and came up, shining in the light. Spike quickly jumped in after her, nearly colliding with Buffy.

"This is so beautiful, Spike," Buffy said.

She threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. Spike held her tight and moved slowly into her. It had to be an anomaly. No one should ever be able to move like that. Or at least, no one but Spike. She felt his lips on her neck, biting her. It filled her body with heat. He led her to the edge of the lake, lifting her out of the water and on to the blanket he once had around her. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. The cool air swept over their bodies like a blanket. They stared at the night sky full of stars in silence. A few minutes later, they were asleep.

"Should I be happy for you two?" Drusilla asked him.

Spike opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Drusilla walking near them. She had pain in her eyes. He had never seen her look so sad. He rose slowly so not to wake Buffy. The blanket they once had underneath them was now a few feet away. Spike threw it over him and walked over to Drusilla.

"I'm sorry, Dru. I didn't know you were real," Spike confessed.

Drusilla turned from him and began to beat the air. Spike jumped in front of her and tried to grab hold of her arms. His hands just went through her.

"You can't kill me again, William." Drusilla sat on a rock, keeping her head down. Spike's heart hurt for her. Here he was, alive and with the slayer and she was dead and gone. Dust in the wind.

He walked over to her and sat next to her, looking up at her sad face. He brought his hand to her chin but again, it just fell through her. "I am truly sorry," he said again. Spike's heart broke when he saw actual tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't find a place to fit. No one wants me. Not heaven, not hell. I'm trapped," she said.

Spike's eyes grew wide. He realized something about her. She wasn't talking crazy. She was actually speaking normally.

"What do you mean? he asked.

"I don't know where to go. William." Drusilla looked back down at her feet.

"I had no choice. You were trying to kill me," he said, wondering if she was even listening to him.

She looked at him. "I know. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything. I see clearly now. Now that I'm out of that demon's body. I can see what I was, and what I turned you in to." She smiled at him, which shocked Spike. He was equally shocked at how eloquent she spoke.

"I am proud of you. I am proud that you were able to fight it. That evil thing we were turned into."

Spike felt the tears fall from his eyes. His Drusilla was finally free. She was free from that corpse's shell and now, wait. _What was she?_

"Drusilla, what are you now? Where are you now?" Spike asked her.

"I'm trapped on a plane. But, you're not in the right dimension. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"It was that bad man I worked with to get to you. Jean Trevaud. He sent you all here."

Spike's face flushed. That fucking prick! "And the Immortal?" he asked.

"Yes, he's after Buffy. He's going to try to take her from you. Even if he has to kill you."

"How do you know?" Spike asked, his blood boiling.

Drusilla didn't answer. She looked up at the sky as if she was listening to something only she could hear. "Your seed is inside her. Protect her, Spike."

"Dru?"

"Spike, I know now why I came to you," she said as she rose. She closed in on him.

"I have to go now. I have wonderful places to go. Please be careful," Drusilla said to him.

Spike understood. She was going to heaven now. He was her last stop. Spike's tears fell freely as he watched her disappear into the night.

"Goodbye Drusilla."

Spike lifted Buffy from the grass. He carried her back to their hut and lowered her on to the bed. After watching her sleep for while, he slipped in next to her. He never held her as tight as he did right then. Drusilla's words eased him and scared him at the same time. He wondered where the Immortal was, if he was here and after Buffy. He wondered about his 'seed' and if she meant what he thinks she meant.


	17. Chapter 17: The Lion's Den

Faith crinkled her nose at the filthy locals here in Gustor. It was mostly men who occupied this area, and they all seemed hygienically challenged. Angel led them towards a eatery. Faith glanced up at him, widening her eyes as if to silently tell him there was no way she was eating in there.

"Angel, can we just find this lion and get the hell out of here. I can eat later," Faith said.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten in a while."

"Absolutely," Faith said, crinkling her nose again at the sight.

"Okay. We have to find out where this warrior guy is," Angel told her.

He approached a shifty guy sitting alone at one of the tables. The grossly overweight man did not notice Angel standing over him as he ate his food, hungrily. Angel looked back over at Faith, unsure of this was a good idea. She just nodded, letting him know to proceed.

"Excuse me, I have a few questions I thought maybe you could help me with."

The man just ignored him. Angel leaned in to get a better look at the guy. This man was obviously not going to talk to him. So he turned.

"Come on, Faith." They walked outside. Angel was pissed. He glanced around, hardening his focus on everyone that walked by them. "This is ridiculous. How are we going to find this damn warrior and lion?"

"Don't know. Maybe we just have to ask the right person. I'm sure this town has some decent people in it, right?"

"I wouldn't count on it," someone said behind them.

Faith and Angel turned to see Oz standing there. Their eyes bulged.

"Oz?" Faith asked.

"It is I. How did _you_ guys get here?"

"Same way you did, I guess. Are you alone?" Faith asked him.

"Yea. Seems my band mates weren't worthy enough to come to this new, yet oddly cool dimension," Oz said.

"Weird. Why is it that only certain people were selected?" Faith asked.

Angel's eyes focused harder on their surroundings. It starting making sense. Why it was only them. Demons. Monsters. _Them_.

"These locals have never seen demons, vampires, anything supernatural. Now all of a sudden, we get dropped here, along with other demons..," Angel said.

"So, because all of us are a little bit more than human..," Faith cut in.

"We get sucked into this place, along with every other demon from our world," Oz finished.

"Damn. That means..." Faith looked at Angel.

"Connor." Angel said.

"And everyone else we know..." Faith was spooked. It all seem to come together. The mansion, Jean and The Immortal, now this. "Do you guys think The Immortal and Jean have something to do with this?"

"Or the Senior Partners. I know they weren't finished with us. Maybe they wanted to get rid of all of us once and for all," Angel said.

"Big company lay offs?" Oz jokingly asked.

"Looks like," Faith said.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Angel advised them to start moving. He was anxious to get a hold of this gem piece and get the hell out of this place. They came across a more pleasant part of town. A woman stood near a cart of melons, packing up. Angel approached her, putting on his 'charm' face.

"Good evening. I was wondering if you can help me find someone," Angel asked her.

The woman turned to him, gasping at how handsome he was. "Yes, of course," she replied.

"I'm looking for a warrior type guy who has a pet lion. Do you know where they may be?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened. "Uh, are you sure? If it the same man I know of, you won't want to come in contact with him. He's brutal with a very nasty temperament."

"I'm sure. Can you help us?"

"He dwells over yonder. Up that hill and past the lake," she told him.

Angel looked in the direction she was pointing. It was kind of far away. Damn. "Thank you," Angel told her. He pulled a few coins out and bought two melons from her. She thank him and turned back to her packing.

Angel headed back towards Faith and Oz, holding the melons. Faith smirked, knowing he bought them for her.

"Thanks, Angel," she said.

"She said the guy lives up that hill and past a lake. It seems far. Did you guys want to start walking now?" Angel asked.

"Hell yea," Faith exclaimed.

Oz nodded. "No better time than the present."

As they walked, Angel and Faith filled Oz in on what was happening. Oz was shocked that they had all been thrown here, and now the only way back was to get some pieces of a gem that have been broken up for thousands of years. "So, how is everyone, anyway. Aside from being _here_?" Oz asked them.

"Okay, I guess. Spike's human now," Faith told him.

"Wow. I guess that's better, right?" Oz asked.

"Yea, he's digging it," Faith said.

"And Willow. How is she?"

"Good. She's dating a slayer now. Kennedy. They live in Brazil together. Kennedy runs her own training school. Like me."

"Good for them. And you. Where are you now?"

"Cleveland. Another Hellmouth is there."

"Oh yea? And here I thought Sunnydale was the chosen place for evil," Oz joked. "How about you Angel. Other than working for Wolfram and Hart, what have you been up to?"

"Things. Taking down the Black Thorn. Averting another apocalypse."

"Ah, the usual, except, the Black Thorn?" Oz asked.

"Yup, The one and only. They're all dead," Angel proudly declared.

"And after a big battle, slayage of a dragon, and Spike's humanity, we ended up in a mansion owned by some crazy warlock, who was teaming up with Drusilla to turn Spike back, and well...chaos ensues," Faith told him.

"Wow, you guys have been through a lot. I can't really say the same. I've just been settling in with my new band, touring around here and there," Oz said.

"Well, when we get back to our world, I'll come see ya play," Faith told him.

"Sounds cool."

After an hour, they reached the lake. In the distance Angel could make a some sort of house. Smoke came from the chimney. Must be the place, since there wasn't anything else around. Oz and Faith followed him towards the front door. Angel knocked. No response. He knocked again. This time, a bit harder.

"Guess no one is home," Oz said. Just then he felt a heavy object came in contact with the back of his head. Darkness engulfed him.

Faith and Angel turned in shock to see a huge man standing over Oz with a mallet. Angel rushed him, only to be knocked to the ground. The man raised the mallet over his head and brought it down towards Angel. It stopped, inches away from his head. Faith's hands were around it, and she threw it, with the man still holding on to it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at him.

Angel rose to his feet and joined Faith. They approached the man, now rising from the ground. He swung his mallet at Faith and Angel. Angel caught it and pulled it from his hands. He threw it far away enough so the man couldn't see where it landed.

"What the hell are you people? How did you throw that so far?" the huge man asked.

"Look, we need something from you. We didn't come here to fight. You have a lion, right?" Angel asked him.

The man stared at them in shock. "I do. What is it to you?" he asked.

Oz wearily made it to his feet, fighting off the headache this man gave him. Faith ran over to him, holding his arm to help him up. "You okay?" she asked him.

"Well, aside from the seething pain in my head, yea. I'm fine," he replied.

They turned to Angel who was arguing with the huge man. Angel was relieved when Faith and Oz joined him. This man took notice of the odds and gave in.

"What do you need from Shemp?" he asked them.

Oz looked at Faith and chuckled. _"Shemp?"_

"Yeah, what do you want?" the man asked again.

"He has a collar, there is a piece we need from it," Angel told him.

"Oh," the man said. He slowly walked past them and walked inside his house.

Faith glanced at Angel and Oz , shrugging her shoulders. She followed the man inside, motioning for Angel and Oz to come with.

Inside, his house was immaculate. Quite a shock, seeing as he seemed the type to probably live in filth. A fire was lit in the den where he led them. They each sat down on the nice leather couch he had. The man walked over to a bar in the corner and made drinks.

"You guys like scotch?" he asked them.

"Sure!" Faith said eagerly.

"The Gem of Anu, huh?" the man said, walking to Faith. He handed her the drink.

"So, you know all about it?" Angel asked.

"Most of it," the man replied, handing Angel and Oz a glass of scotch. "I know once together with the other pieces, it opens up a portal. Is that right?"

"Pretty much," Faith said.

"And you are somehow ordered to retrieve these pieces?"

"Sort of," Angel said.

"Why would I let you open the portal?" the man asked them.

"Because it was opened a few days ago, letting demons into this dimension. Now in order to send them back, we need to reopen it."

Angel was becoming impatient. He wanted more action, and less talking. He noticed Oz was sniffing the air as if he detected something. Oz gave him a shrug.

"And you all. Are you from this dimension as well? Is that why you are so strong?"

"Yes," Faith told him. No sense beating around the bush. They needed what they needed, and in order to do that, she had to be straight with this guy.

"I see," the man said. He joined them on the couch. A fluffy orange cat jumped on to his lap. "Hey there, Shemp."

Angel's looked in shock. He noticed Faith and Oz did too. Then he chuckled to himself when he saw the collar around the cute cat's neck. A small green gem was lodged in the center. Angel looked at Faith and she laughed.

"Ferocious creature," Oz joked.


End file.
